Charlie's Redemption
by deaudle
Summary: Charlie Weasley didn't have a choice and he knew he was going to burn in hell. Hermione Granger was simply grateful.
1. Chapter 1

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

_Thanks for having enough faith to take the time to read. _

_I hope the beginning isn't too rough._

The eighty galleons she had spent on her dress were definitely worth it. For once in her life, she knew she looked good. It was a wonderful feeling. Her grandmother had always preached that half the battle of doing well in life was dressing the part.

She knew that the job that came with the promotion she had just accepted from Gringotts would demand that she spend more time on her appearance.

She had not yet told her adopted family about her scheduled transfer to Hong Kong. It had been a hard decision to make but once she made it she got excited. The idea of an entirely new world that was thrilling. Everything around her was comfortable and full of memories. Most of the memories were wonderful but a fair share were horrific. So much reminded her of what she had lost during the war. Her childhood home had been destroyed and her parents tortured to death. She carried that loss with her everyday.

Hermione straightened her shoulders and made an effort to focus on the festive atmosphere. She was right in that putting off telling anyone until after today. She did not want to ruin this. It was hard enough to make the decision to accept the transfer. If she took the time to think about leaving, she was afraid she would change her mind.

It was much better to think about how fabulous she looked.

"Who exactly are you planning on seducing at this party?" Charlie Weasley had come up behind her unnoticed.

Hermione jumped slightly before she turned around to wrap her arms the last Weasley brother to arrive at the Burrow for the wedding.

"Charlie, you startled me, you are lucky to still have your important parts young man!" Her voice was stern but she was smiling despite herself.

"I didn't know you had such a great interest in my parts, Miss Granger." He finished his sentence with an exaggerated wink.

Hermione blushed and pushed on his shoulder. "Charlie, seriously everyone was been worried."

"You know I would never miss this. How often does my baby sister get married to the savior of the wizarding world? I just needed to finish a few things first. Nevertheless, see I am here and on time and in one piece." His smile was even cheekier than before.

"You did not have to listen to your Mum all day, 'where is that boy? I hope he isn't hurt or I am going to kill him.' I think you made it just in time to keep Molly's hands off those dreadful locks!" Hermione tousled his ragged hair as she playfully slapped his cheek.

"You figured me out my plan." Charlie had her wrist gently but firmly in his hand. "I think that means you owe a dance."

Hermione blushed when he kissed her wrist before letting it go.

The sun was setting as the music started playing for the reception. Hermione had tried not to cry as Arthur walked Ginny up the aisle. Hermione watched Harry's face as Ginny approached. She indulged in a moment of wondering whether anyone would ever look at her like that before coming back and smiling at the nervous groom.

"You owe me a dance." Charlie was standing next to her and his hand extended expectantly.

Hermione laughed and stood as Charlie's hand gasped hers. He twirled her around as they stepped on to the dance floor. They were spinning in time to the music and did not notice the first hex flashing past them.

"What the f…" Charlie dropped her hand and grabbed his wand as Hermione reached for hers. As her hand came up in a defensive stance, she felt the impact of the stunner. For a moment, she locked eyes with Charlie before the world was gone.

It was wet; everything underneath her was damp and smelled rank. Hermione tried to open her eyes but it hurt. Everything hurt. She tried to listen, she could hear the scampering of rodents close by and scraping but it was farther away. She made a mental inventory; there was no burning pain only dull ache. If she rested a bit more, her mind was demanding that she not think. She would try again later.

"Stop that." Hermione murmured and tried to get away from whatever was poking her. She pushed her hand down to stop it. She gasped and was fully awake when a hand grasped her.

"Hermione?" The voice was low, barely above a whisper and very gruff, but she knew it from somewhere.

"Who," was all she could manage, her throat burned from the effort. Everything was wet and all she could think about was how much she wanted a glass of water.

"Love, are you okay? Are you hurt?" The voice, she knew that voice. "Hermione, love, talk to me. You still owe me a dance."

"M'fine, I think, it hurts, but I'm…Charlie?" For the first time since she woke up Hermione was scared. This was real not a horrible dream. She could feel herself start to cry.

"Charlie, what happened? Where are we? All I remember is twirling and then the rest is blank." Hermione struggled to push up into a sitting position. The effort was painful and it took a few minutes before she could breathe without panting away the pain.

Charlie's hand stroked hers as he struggled to get closer to her. "It must have been Death eaters that have eluded prison."

"What do you think they will do with us? Why haven't they killed us?" Hermione's whispers were edging louder and verging on hysterical.

Charlie had worked his way to Hermione's side and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I don't know."

They sat together; Hermione buried her face in Charlie's shoulder and fought back the tears. The not knowing was terrifying.

At first, the brilliant light blinded both of them. Once they realized what was happening they scrambled to find a defensive position. However, there was nowhere to hide. The walls were circular and the floor smooth.

They stood back to back, as their captors circled them. In an instant, they were on the floor with ropes tightening around their limbs. They were being hog-tied, their hands behind their backs with a rope that was wrapped around their necks and attached to their bound feet. Their struggle only made the ropes tighten chocking off their air supply.

"Don't fight my darlings; you are our entertainment for tonight." Hermione could not see who was speaking but the voice was familiar. As she tired to turn to make out who was speaking, the rope around her neck tightened.

"My, my, are you eager, mudblood?" The sickly sweet voice made Hermione shutter. Long ago, she had learned to expect the worst when confronted with insanity. Hermione knew the voice it was Bellatrix and everything in her mind screamed.

"Take the mudblood out of here." Bellatrix demanded of the thug looming just inside of the door. "I'll deal with him."

Hermione struggled helplessly against the ropes as she was hoisted up and carried out of the door.

Charlie was terrified for Hermione was he tri

ed to loosen the knots. His efforts were only making the ropes worse.

"You want her, don't worry you will have her soon." Bellatrix crouched down near his head, her putrid breath scalding his face.

Charlie moaned the smell was nauseating. "You are insane, you bitch."

Bellatrix's laughter was not finished ringing in his head before he realized she had stripped him bare. He shivered as he felt her coarse hands running up and down his flank. The bile rose in his throat choking him as revulsion caused him to move away.

His attempt was thwarted by Bellatrix's hand grabbing him and twisting her handful. "No, no you don't," her voice was singsong with delight as she tighten her hold on privates.

Charlie groaned and she cackled.

"I see you understand," Bellatrix licked his cheek, "You will be needing this in working order for later, love." Her fingernails dug into the tender skin of his scrotum as she squeezed hard as if squeezing a lemon.

Charlie fought his need to groan in pain, he did not want to give her the satisfaction. As her face came into his line of vision, he tried to turn his head but the ropes stopped him. "Oh pretty blood traitor you are a fine specimen" Her fingers raked his length leaving red welts in their wake.

"Seems such a shame to waste on a mudblood." Bellatrix brought her filthy fingers to her mouth and sucked them clean.

Charlie retched.

"Perfect!" Her glee was sickening. She produced a vial of clear golden liquid. "This will work much better on an empty stomach!"

Charlie resisted drinking the potion until she finally grabbed his jaw and poured it down his throat.

"See love that did not take long!" Charlie groaned as he felt himself harden as Bellatrix clapped with the enthusiasm of a toddler. "This will teach the mudblood her place."

The delighted sound of her voice terrified Charlie more than anything so far. Hermione was his only thought

Hermione was fighting to stay conscious; she struggle against her captures had resulted in a possible concussion. She was seeing two blurry figures in front of her and she vaguely realized that she was on top of some type of stone table or dais. Her knees and palms were stinging from the scrapes and gouges as she was forced to kneel on all fours. She was choosing not think about the humiliating position she was in as her clothes were ripped away.

The ice cold water made her gasp as it hit her bare skin. The force of the blast of water cleared her head slightly and made her focus. She could make out dark figures surrounding her and dimly off to the right she saw a doorway. When the heavy door opened, her heart sunk even lower. Bellatrix was coming towards her and in her hand was a short rope attached to Charlie Weasley.

"Well done!" Bellatrix was congratulating what appeared to be two very young boys. "She doesn't look so muddy now" Hermione cringed as Bellatrix came much closer and made a great display of sniffing Hermione. "Still smells like a mudblood unfortunately." The gathered group laughed at the apparent joke.

Bellatrix was directly in front of Hermione, "Mudblood, you are about to be honored above all mudbloods." Her words were accompanied a slap across Hermione's face.

Hermione did not move or respond. She looked Bellatrix in the eye and refused to flinch. Bellatrix hand quickly snatched Hermione's hair pulling her face closer, she whispered, "You like it rough do you? The traitor won't get the chance to be gentle love."

Finally, Hermione understood the reality of what was going to transpire. She wanted to disappear.

The group began to move closer as Bellatrix pulled Charlie along with her, positioning him behind the table. Charlie groaned when he realized what was happening. Bellatrix grinned wildly at his horrified reaction.

His head was shaking as he watched Bellatrix force Hermione's legs further apart.

"No!" Charlie was pulling away twisting and turning desperate to get away. "Stop!"

Bellatrix just looked at Charlie and without looking back shoved her fingers into Hermione. Her laughter filled the dank stone room.

"The mudblood is untouched! The traitor will be her first!"

Hermione's scream at being violated was all Charlie heard. He redoubled his efforts to break away, succeeding in pulling Bellatrix's lead out of her relaxed grasp.

Charlie froze when he saw the glint of the knife against Hermione's throat. In the dark room he could make out the thin line of blood flowing down Hermione's neck.

"She's dead if you take one more step blood traitor. Her life is your choice. It won't matter to them." Bellatrix's voice was low and deadly calm as she turned to look at the gathered crowd.

Charlie's growl rumbled through the stone chamber as he fought with his instinct to resist and his need to anything to protect Hermione. He watched as the tickle of blood travelled further down her chest at a faster rate. His body was ready and reacting to the sight in front to him. The potion he was forced to drink was in full effect and he ached to find relief.

"Tick Tock, Tick Tock" Bellatrix was grinning as if she had won the lottery. "Now or will make sure you hear her screams before she dies."

Charlie knew the price would be his soul but he could not allow her to die. The longer he could drag this nightmare out the greater the likelihood of rescue.

He shuffled closer to the stone dais directly in front of him, accepting his fate as a monster.

The quiet of the crowd's anticipation was unnerving. Charlie was unaware of Bellatrix's movement, only realizing when her hand was wrapped around his arousal and tugging him to move faster toward the unprepared Hermione.

"I am so sorry Hermione, I.." Charlie's voice was gone with grief.

"Charlie, please…I'd rather it be you than...one of them." Sobs broke between words. "Please," was her last whisper.

Charlie knew he was condemned to the lowest level of hell, as he felt himself break through her barrier; all he could think was how wonderful it felt. He was a monster that would burn.

Hermione was terrified. They were going to die she was sure, they were surrounded with no hope. The fact that she had just lost her virginity in front of a crowd of pervert was the least of her concerns.

Her knees hurt, her hands hurt, and that was painful too. She knew if her brain would actually her to think she would die of humiliation. Gritting her teeth, she tried to think of something anything, wishing it were all over and realizing as soon as it was she would die.

The stone shattering blast coincided with Charlie collapsing on her back. The second blast crumbled the stone dais and freed Hermione from the bonds that had been holding her in place.

Charlie recovered enough to understand that he needed to protect Hermione. He pulled her close to his chest and wrapped his body around hers shielding her from flying debris.

_If you have time let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

_I appreciate all of the wonderful comments about this story. _

_Thank you for taking the time to read._

Charlie was desperate, he wanted to crawl out of his skin, and he needed to leave. The healers kept trying to get him to take potions and he refused. All he wanted to get as far away as humanly possible from here. As far away from her, maybe if he never saw her again he would some day forget, some day not wish he had died. It would be better if he had been killed he was a monster and deserved to rot.

Charlie looked at the drink in front of him on the bar; he hoped this was the one that would bring the numbness he desperately needed. Despite the numbness that was starting to creep into his brain as he slammed the empty glass back down on the bar, the truth flickered across his thoughts before the blackness. He had raped a woman, not any woman, he had raped Hermione, kind, beautiful, innocent Hermione. He had stolen her virginity and all he could remember was how incredible it felt to…Charlie's head fell on the bar.

Hermione wrapped her sweater tighter around her body; this hospital was so bloody cold. She needed another cup of tea just to keep her hands warm. She needed to get back and she felt guilty for leaving the room but she was going stir crazy.

It seemed impossible that it had been three years since she had woken up here, three years since that night, three years and so much had changed. The only thing she would change was Charlie. She regretted not being able to find Charlie and not getting to talk to him. There was so much to say.

Ron had been next to her bed when she woke up and he had been the one to tell that Charlie was gone. He had checked himself of the hospital against the healer's orders and no one knew where he had gone.

Standing in the hospital corridor three years later she could still feel the same sense of panic she felt that night. Once she fully realized where she was and what had happened she understood why Charlie left. It was all too much, she needed time to think and breathe.

The conversation that she carried with her for last three years she could remember word for word. Ron had left to tell the others that she had woken up, when the little toad of a healer ripped open the privacy curtain surrounding her bed.

"I am here to assess your sexual assault status. Lift your gown please." Hermione did not respond she was dumfounded.

"Now please, I don't have all day. It isn't as if you are some blushing virgin now, I must insist." His voice was high a squeaky and carried. "The initial examination indicated you had been raped; now lift your gown girl!"

The crude healer's speech had given Hermione enough time to recover and become indignant.

"You horrible little man get out now!" She was pointed to the opening the curtain. When he did not move, she repeated her request much louder.

"Get out! Now!" She was shouting as the flabbergasted idiot.

"Young lady there is no reason to speak to me in such a manner, now be a good little girlie and do what you are told." The toad-like man was turning bright red in frustration.

"Leave you disgusting, horrid toad. Do not come one inch closer to me! I was not raped!" Hermione's tone was low and laced with malice.

"You are in shock and don't know your own mind. We must evaluate your condition, prevent possible conception, there might have been exposure to all types of dreadful diseases. Who is going to want 'used' goods let alone 'used, pregnant, and sick?"

Hermione gasped and looked around her for her wand; she was going make him regret ever walking in the room. "You…you evil, horrible, piece of …get out leave…I will deal with what ever I need to. LEAVE!"

Ron had returned as just as the healer was scurrying away. "Everything okay Hermione?"

Hermione remembered turning to Ron and sobbing forever into his shirt. She knew that from that moment on she refused anymore medical treatment and demanded that Ron take her back to the Burrow.

She had refused to change her plans about moving to Hong Kong. As soon as she was capable, she sat the family down and told them of her plans. She had listened to all of the Weasley's arguments but remained determined.

Now three later she was wandering the same sterile halls wishing more than anything she could speak to Charlie.

She found the tearoom had closed but some kind soul had left a perpetual warming charm on a kettle and a box of teabags on one of the tables. Grabbing a mug, Hermione make a cup. It was not ideal but it was warm and Hermione was thankful.

Turning to return, Hermione had not taken three steps before she ran into someone coming into the tearoom.

Her tea had sloshed over the rim of her mug and slpashed on the other person. "Oh I am sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Lost in my thoughts, forgive me."

"Hermione?" The surprise in the voice did not mask the familiarity.

"Bill? Bill Weasley what are you doing here? No one is sick?" Her anxiety level raised four notches.

"No love, everyone at home is fine. I was checking on one of my employees that got the worse end of curse a couple of days ago." Bill stepped closer. "You look horrible…it is great to see you…it has been what two – three years?" He wrapped her in a huge hug oblivious to the spilling tea.

Hermione had been so strong up until that point; she had been brave and cheerful, upbeat and positive. All of that crumbled when she felt Bill's arms wrap around her shoulders. Her cup fell to the floor and she let out a heart wrench in sob.

"Love, love, what is it?" Bill set his cup down on an empty table and pulled Hermione's face up to look at him.

Hermione's face subtly changed, she had a glimmer of hope. "Bill do you have time, can you walk with me I have to get back."

Bill looked puzzled, "Okay, but where are you going?"

Hermione stopped in front of the double doors that led back to the St. Mungo's pediatric wing. "I need your help Bill. I need you to bring Charlie here for me. I have tried to find him but every letter comes back. Bill, do you know where he is?"

Bill reluctantly nodded his head, "Charlie is having a tough time Hermione. This may not be a good time for a visit."

Hermione turned back to look at Bill, "There may not be time later."

Bill was shaken, "Hermione what is going on? Are you sick? Please tell me you're not dying."

He was further worried when he realized that tears were coursing down her face.

"No, it is not me." Her face was completely transformed as she wiped away her tears and smiled, as she pushed open one of the doors. Taking Bill's hand they entered the pediatric ward.

Hermione smiled as they passed various beds occupied by children and surrounded by adults. Hermione led Bill to the back of the ward towards a screened off section. Pushing the screen away Hermione's face lit up. In the bed was a little girl with strawberry blonde ringlets and hazel eyes. The small girl was listening intently to a story being read to her by a healer.

Bill looked at the child then back at Hermione. "Charlie?" he whispered. Hermione nodded in response. "Momma!" cried the girl turning her face to Bill.

Bill could tell instantly that the child was ill, deep dark circles under the eyes and the pale sickly pallor over her skin. Bill now understood why Hermione wanted him to find Charlie the child was dying.

Hermione sat on the bed pulling the toddler into her lap. "Thank you for staying with her Healer Valton."

The middle-aged healer smiled and stood to leave. "Anytime, she is a joy." The healer nodded to Bill as she made her way to leave.

Hermione smiled and laughed, "Yes, she is!"

A little voice came from the multitude of sheets and blankets, "Thank you, Sarah…can we play later?"

The healer paused for a minute and said, "I hope so sweet pea," before she left. Bill moved away from the opening to allow the healer to leave.

Hermione took a deep breathe and gave her head a little shake, as if to clear away the overwhelming emotions, then looked at her daughter. "Lottie, remember how I told you that your daddy has lots of brothers?"

Lottie smiled and nodded, "My daddy fights dragons, he is the most bravest wizard in the world."

Bill chuckled and Hermione smiled, "Yes he is," Hermione assured her, "but Lottie I want you to met someone." She pointed to Bill, "This is your Uncle Bill. He is daddy's oldest brother and he is here to meet you."

Bill walked forward as the young girl gave him an appraising glare. "Do you play with dragons, too?"

Bill smiled, "No, Lottie, only your father is that brave."

Lottie smiled and Bill gave an audible sigh, apparently, that was the correct answer. She looked at her mother, "Is he going to find my daddy?"

Hermione had to fight back a sob before she could speak. "Yes, your Uncle Bill promised to bring your daddy here very soon, sweetheart."

Lottie nodded as she yawned and rubbed her face sleepily into Hermione's shoulder. Lottie's eyes struggled to stay open as Hermione whispered into her daughter's drooping head, "Go on and take a nap, Uncle Bill won't mind."

Lottie drifted off as Hermione lowered her down to snuggle in the pillows. Hermione looked at her daughter and then up at Bill, her eyes filled with tears. Very quietly, she explained, "They don't know what is wrong with her." She broke down and sobbed with out making a sound. When she was able to she continued, "She is getting weaker everyday."

She grabbed Bill's hand as he walked closer to comfort her, "Bill, Charlie deserves to at least meet his daughter. I need you to find him and bring him here. Please, Bill!" She was not above begging.

Her plea broke Bill's heart; he could feel his eyes prick. He was confused. "I never knew you and Charlie were a couple. I am just stunned that's all."

Hermione sighed, "We weren't a couple, only both victims, but that doesn't change the fact that he is Lottie's father. Please, Bill, promise me!"

_So now you know!_


	3. Chapter 3

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

_I apologize for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this installment and life should get back to normal now._

It took Bill Weasley the better part of a day to arrange the international portkeys. One round trip for him and a one way return trip for his brother. He had to call in more than one favor to get the clearances to travel so far with out the requisite fifteen-day waiting period.

Taking the time off from work was much easier than explaining to his wife that he was leaving the country on a non-work related issue without her. He did not feel it was his place to tell anyone about Lottie. Charlie should be the first to know and it was Hermione's place to tell him.

He was exhausted by the time he arrived in Argentina. The portkey location closest to Charlie was in the capital Buenos Aries. Bill presented his Gringott's identification to the officials and made his way past the incoming travelers out of the building. He wasn't finished traveling. Charlie's dragon reserve was 400 miles from the capital. Bill had been there once seven months before when he had gotten an urgent message from Charlie's supervisor.

Bill stood and caught his breath. That time it had been midnight when he arrived before and he had been met by the head of Charlie's reserve.

Bill remembered the night as if it was yesterday.

"Mr. Weasley?" Bill smelled the man before he saw him. "Mr. Bill Weasley? You should come with me please Mr. Weasley, your brother is stable but we should hurry."

Between the side along apparition and the altitude, Bill got sick to his stomach when they finally got to the reservation. His escort took him to Charlie's dilapidated hut on the outside edge of the reserve. The lights shone weakly against the pitch black of the night and Bill could remember being terrified of what might be inside.

No one had seen his brother for a couple of years and Bill was the only one in the family who had heard from him. Charlie had gone to the ends of the earth and cut himself off.

"Mr. Weasley is usually so conscientious; the accident took everyone by surprise. We never expected this type of incident from some one of his caliber." The little man was walking so briskly up the gravel path to the dimly lit hut.

The first thing that struck Bill was the smell as he entered was the dank musty odor he associated with stables and barns; it was not a smell that belonged where someone lived.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley!" Bill looked down at the hand puling on his sleeve.

"Yes, right, where is my brother?" Bill did not see Charlie.

"Through here sir. He is, well the pain potion we have had made him, well he is not himself."

Bill sighed as he remembered spending the next thirty hours arranging for Charlie to receive medical care and someone to stay with him until he was well. Bill had argued for hours with his brother about coming back with him to the Burrow. But the end result was Charlie refusing and swearing Bill to secrecy.

Bill regretted not forcing Charlie to come home then and as he walked up to the hut for the second time, he wondered how he would get him to come with him this time.

"Charlie? Charlie?" Bill hesitated at the doorway. He waited for a response, getting none and hearing the muffled sound of snores, he walked through to the sleeping alcove. His eyes adjusted to the dim light before he could make out the form of his brother sleeping.

Shaking Charlie's shoulder, Bill called his name again, louder this time. "Charlie, wake up mate. I need you to wake up now little brother."

Charlie stirred and rolled onto his back, "Lemme 'lone. I don't wanna…"

"Wake up mate." Bill tried gently shaking his shoulder again.

"F'off" Charlie grumbled and turned away from Bill.

Bill looked at his watch. The portkey was scheduled to activate in ten minutes and he had to not only wake up Charlie, but get him into clothes too. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Bill looked around for something. He really hated the idea of wasting perfectly good firewhiskey but he when it was necessary.

Grabbing the bottle, he crouched down to Charlie's ear level and yelled "Wake up Mum's going to find her in your bed!" At the same time, he dribbled a fair portion of whisky into his unsuspecting brother's ear.

"Hell!" shouted Charlie as he bolted out of bed and scrambled looking around. "What the hell?"

Bill could not help himself, he laughed at his brother.

"Bill? Bill, what are you doing here? Oh, no do not tell me something happened, not Mum? Dad?" Charlie was swaying as he stared at his brother.

"No, Mum and Dad are fine, but I need you to come home with me, Charlie. It is important." Bill looked for Charlie's clothes and started rummaging around the room.

Charlie had woken up more, found his pants on the floor next to him, and pulled them on. "Sorry, I can't. I am sorry but I just cannot."

Bill looked at his watch again, only six minutes left. "Mate, that is not an option. You have to come with me. Now put on your boots and a shirt if you can find one. The portkey will activate in," he checked his watch, "five minutes."

Charlie did not move. "Bill, you don't understand."

Bill grabbed his brother, "No, you don't understand."

Charlie's reply was lost as the portkey glowed.

"Son of a bi…" Charlie stumbled away from his brother as they landed in the middle of, "Where are we?" Charlie did not recognize where they were.

"My office, Gringott's portkeys always return to the bank of origin. Look, Charlie, I am sorry about this, but it is important, I promise."

Charlie sat down hard in the chair next to Bill's office. "You are going to have to do better than that mate. You dragged half way across the world 'cuz you say it is important."

"Let's get you cleaned up." Bill pulled Charlie up and steered him towards an opened door to the left of Bill's desk.

Charlie reluctantly agreed to make use of Bill's private water closet to clean up. Hot running water was hard to pass up.

Bill did his best to freshen Charlie's grimy shirt and jeans. Both seemed as if they hadn't seen a washing in months. Bill finally gave up and hastily transformed a cloak he had hanging behind the door into a jacket to cover the shabby shirt.

Charlie was sitting in the bottom of the shower stall the scalding water shielding him from whatever it was that Bill wanted him to face. It was not until the water turned cold that Charlie made an effort to stand and get out. With the towel wrapped around his waist, Charlie reentered Bill's office to find his brother had even tried to polish his boots.

"Why all the fuss? I really don't understand what is going on. Unless the Queen needs a dragon trainer I can not imagine what is so damn important for you to drag me half way around the world." Charlie was already in his shirt and jeans, when he sat on the edge of Bill's desk to pull on his boots.

Once he finished he looked back at his brother, "I don't think I can do this." Charlie's voice was barely audible and Bill realized just being back in England was extremely difficult for his brother.

Bill handed Charlie the improvised jacket and pushed him toward the door. "It is important, I promise."

Charlie followed his brother not speaking or really paying attention until he realized they were entering St. Mungos'.

"Wait you said that Mum and Da were fine!" Charlie grabbed Bill's arm forcing him to turn around and face him. "Promise me that everyone is fine, promise me." Charlie's hand was like an iron band around Bill's forearm.

Bill dragged Charlie out of the middle of the hospital foyer and into an open elevator. Pushing the button for the correct floor, Bill gave a sigh of relief when the doors closed and they began to move. Only a few more minutes and his job was done.

Charlie did not fight Bill once the elevator doors opened and followed him as Bill headed toward the tearoom.

"Why don't you stay here and I'll be right back." As Bill walked away, he was more than concerned he would return and find Charlie gone.

In the ten minutes that his brother was gone Charlie had decided to leave four times. He was uncomfortable and wanted out. The walls were creeping closer and the smells were making his head pound. Finally, he stood up and in frustration pushed his chair forcefully under the table. "Forget this!" he hissed under his breath.

Looking one last time in the direction that Bill had disappeared to, Charlie saw the one person he least expected.

"Oh very funny, okay that is it! I am out of here." Charlie pushed past his brother and did not glance at who was with Bill.

"Please!" The heart broken plea stopped Charlie in his tracks. He did not turn around, but stayed frozen where he was.

He refused to look where the pleading voice came from. He closed his eyes as he sensed them come closer. However, despite his resolve his eyes flew open when he felt his hand being grasped.

"Charlie, please Charlie I am begging you…" Hermione was next to Charlie, tears flowing down her cheeks, "I'll get on my knees, please stay." She pushed away a chair to make space to kneel.

Charlie was stunned. "Hermione stop. Get up! You do not have to do that. I am the one who should be on their knees. Get up!"

Charlie tried to step away from Hermione. He needed to escape. "It should be me on my knees begging your forgiveness.

_Thanks for having enough faith to take the time to read. _


	4. Chapter 4

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

_Okay it might be time get out the tissues._

Hermione persisted, "Charlie, please don't say that. You saved my life, you gave me my

life…I wouldn't trade it for anything. I know you don't understand."

Bill Weasley was very uncomfortable and wanted to leave. This situation was getting too personal and intense for an onlooker. He was beginning to slowly back up and head toward the door when Hermione turned to him pleading.

"Bill, please, help me make him understand. He needs to understand!"

Bill stopped and looked at his horrified brother.

Charlie sank into a chair and wiped his hand over his face. "He knows? You told him that I raped you?" Charlie kept his eyes on the floor as he spoke; he was too ashamed to look up.

Hermione knelt down in front of the broken man and gently lifted his face with her hands, forcing Charlie to look into her eyes. "Have you spent the last three years thinking you had raped me?"

Charlie did not answer but closed his eyes in shame.

Hermione's left hand softly brushed a few stray hairs from his forehead. "I tried to talk to you right after, but you were gone. We should have discussed this then instead of having to deal with everything now."

Hermione sighed as a small smile played across her mouth. "Charlie Weasley you did not rape me. You saved my life. I would not have survived if it hadn't been for you and the sacrifice you made. We were victims and because of you I am here. I will always be grateful to you for so much in my life."

Hermione grabbed the arms of the chair Charlie was sitting in to help push her up off the floor. With a laugh she looked down at Charlie and added, "I would have preferred dinner and show first, but at least it was memorable."

Bill snorted and turned away from his brother.

Charlie still did not move as Hermione began to walk toward the corridor. Once she realized he wasn't following her she turned around and called to him.

"Charlie, I know I am asking a great deal, but I truly need you to come with me. It is important, I need you." Hermione's eyes were shining with tears.

Charlie looked up and realizing he truly didn't have a choice he stood and followed her.

Bill was a couple of steps behind the two as they navigated the maze of hallways. Bill stumbled slightly when he realized that Hermione had stopped in front of the pediatric ward's entrance.

Taking Charlie's hand in hers, Hermione spoke in a soft whisper. "I need you to know that I never meant to keep this from you. I must have sent hundreds of owls, but they all came back as undeliverable."

Charlie didn't say anything; he was just as lost as he had been when Bill had brought him here.

Hermione's face was contoured with emotion and that added to Charlie's confusion. He nodded and followed Hermione through the doors and past beds filled with sleeping children.

Bill's heart was pounding in his chest. He understood what was about to happen and he was did not know how Charlie was going to react.

Pushing through the partition, Hermione pulled Charlie along. She did not speak, seeing the even rising of Lottie's chest reassured her that her little girl was just asleep.

Charlie still did not understand, he turned between his brother and Hermione trying to figure out what was going on and who was this child.

Hermione griped Charlie's hand tightly and took a deep breath. "Charlie, I hope you will understand," she pulled him to the right side of the bed to stand closer; "this is our daughter, Lottie."

Charlie pulled away and looked at his brother who was nodding in agreement with Hermione. Then he faced Hermione, tears covered her cheeks and she had her hand over her mouth stifling a sob.

Charlie tore his eyes away from Hermione's and looked back down at the hospital bed. Lost in the sea of white bed linens was the face of a young child. Gauging from the halo of curls, Charlie gathered it was a girl. Studying the sleeping face Charlie slowly began to recognize himself, the brush of freckles across the bridge of her nose, the strawberry blonde fringe of eyelashes, and the full bottom lip. All of these traits stared back at him every morning from the mirror.

Charlie noticed differences; the shape of her face was the same as Hermione's. The abundance of curls was a Granger trait and the line of her eyebrows mimicked her mother's. She was the perfect combination of her parents and Charlie knew without a doubt that Lottie was his daughter.

Charlie took a deep breath and looked at Hermione; she let out a sigh as he gave her a weak smile.

"She is almost three, her birthday is next month…I had been planning a big party but now…" Hermione could not finish her thought.

Charlie slowly tried to grasp a thought that was flitting just out of reach in his mind. Looking back down at the bed he studied the child again. She appeared to be feverish; the ringlets around her face were damp with perspiration. Dark circles under her eyes stood out in comparison to the paleness of her complexion. She was lying in a hospital bed next to a table covered in potion bottles. Charlie realized his daughter was very ill.

Charlie sat down in the chair closest to him. He was too stunned to speak. His child, his daughter, that alone was enough to make his head spin, but add to that the fact that she was obviously very sick made his soul and heart sick.

"What is wrong with her?" His voice was a rough whisper.

"I don't know. We were living in Hong Kong when she first became ill. The healers there were stumped and had the nerve to tell me to prepare for the worst. I was able to get an emergency medical portkey to St. Mungo's and we have been here for two days."

Charlie could hear the pain, anger, and terror in Hermione's voice. "I stumbled across Bill in the hallway and for the first time I had hope of finding you in time." The end was garbled by a small sob.

"Momma? Momma?" a tiny voice caught everyone's attention.

"Yes, sweetie." Hermione sat down on the bed and gathered Lottie in her arms.

"I was dreaming about Puffy." The child's voice was thick with sleep.

Hermione gave a small laugh when she looked up and saw Charlie & Bill's faces. "Puffy is her stuff dragon. He goes everywhere with us. Most little girls like stuffed teddy bears or baby dolls. No, not our daughter; she had to have a dragon. I know where she got that from."

Lottie turned her head to look at whom her mother was speaking. "You look like Uncle Bill." She was very matter of fact and spoke well for one so young. Charlie was startled out of his thoughts and smiled at his daughter.

"I do? Maybe that is because he is my older brother." Charlie couldn't help but smile at the serious little face.

Lottie studied him closely then asked, "You like dragons?"

Charlie grinned, "Yes, very much."

"My daddy is very brave and fights dragons; momma says he is the bravest wizard in the world." Lottie was beaming with pride as she spoke about her father. "Uncle Bill went to find him 'cause he got lost didn't you Uncle Bill."

"Yes, Lottie I did." Bill made his presence know by answering his niece.

Charlie sat forward in his chair so that he could reach Lottie's hand. "You are right, I was lost and Uncle Bill did find me."

Lottie pushed her stuffed animal toward Charlie, "Do you want to hold Puffy? It might make you feel better daddy."

Charlie stood and sat down on the opposite side of the bed from Hermione and took the offering. "Thank you, I would like that very much." His arms gently took the dragon and Lottie into his arms.

Hermione hiccupped a sob and shifted to put her arms around both of them.

Lottie yawned and groggily laid her head against Charlie shoulder, "Don't get lost again daddy, okay?"

Charlie whispered, "I won't."

…..

_I get so discouraged when summer ends. The oldest is off to grad school and the youngest started high school. Where does the time go?_

_I know I am not a second older!_


	5. Chapter 5

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

_Is there an ides of September? And if so should we beware?_

Bill discreetly coughed and quietly made his excuses to leave. "Fleur will have my hide if a stay any longer. I'll stop by in the morning."

Charlie turned and nodded, "Thanks," was all he said.

Bill left the small family alone as the ward got quite for the night.

Charlie watched as his daughter squirmed and wriggled against her mother as she fought going to sleep. Lottie seemed in her half conscious state to be searching for something.

"Does she always do that? What does she want?" Charlie finally asked after having watched this go on for five minutes.

Hermione was dozing and with out thinking blurted out, "My nipple."

It took a couple of seconds before Charlie think. He wasn't sure how to respond to that. All he could say was, "Oh."

Hermione straighten up and settled a calmer, asleep Lottie between them and faced an embarrassed Charlie.

"I am sorry I wasn't thinking. She was rooting. I just finally got her weaned off breast milk right before she got sick, maybe two months ago. When she is stressed she still does try to nurse. It is a way of comforting herself. If I had know then what was going to happen I'm not sure I would have been in such a hurry." Hermione was gently brushing Lottie's curls off her forehead as she spoke.

Charlie's heart wretch when he recognized the agony in Hermione's face as she looked at their daughter.

"Stubborn?" Charlie asked as he turned more to his side to face Hermione.

"Very, from the very beginning, even before she was born! Once I convinced the healers I wasn't about to terminate the pregnancy, I had a couple of scares. The last three months before she was born I was on bed rest. Not an easy task, thank you, to keep up with a new job in a foreign country while flat on my back looking like I had swallowed a quaffle!" Hermione smiled as she remembered the swollen ankles and gosh awful heartburn of the last months before Lottie arrived.

"I'm sorry." Charlie mumbled.

Hermione heard him. "Why should you be sorry? I'm not. I wouldn't have changed a minute of it because I've been blessed. I have Lottie and now we have Lottie. She just needs to get stronger and fight what ever it is that has her so sick."

Hermione had slipped her hand in Charlie's as she spoke. Her fingers gently squeezed his when she spoke again. "I just wish I had been able to get in touch with you earlier. Lottie is wonderful and I want you two to get to know each other."

Charlie turned her hand over in his, "You don't resent me, hate me for ruining your life?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head, "I knew what I was deciding each step of the way. The healers here, right after we were rescued, tried to sedate me and perform an emergency contraception spell. I fought them and Ron and Harry stood by me. I had decided from the beginning that if I was, if we were blessed enough to create a life I was going to do everything in my power to keep that life safe."

Charlie didn't look up before he said, "Even if that life was a result of rape?"

Hermione clutched his hand hard and pulled him closer, "I am never going to tell you this again Charles Weasley, you did not rape me. I agree it wasn't the ideal love making experience, slabs of stone and perverse audience, but at least I knew you and knew that you were saving our lives. It wasn't rape, it was survival. Lottie was a delightful parting gift for which I will always be thankful."

Charlie was silent. Lottie turned and snuggled into his chest, her tiny hand fisting his shirt as if she was holding on to keep him from leaving.

The chuckle began deep in his chest and took its time making its way out. "Lovely parting gift?"

Hermione smiled as her head touched the pillow, "Yep."

Charlie didn't remember falling asleep but he would never forget waking up. His head was at an awkward angle to his neck and something warm and wet was dribbling down his forehead into his eye. It took very deep concentration on his part to remember where he was. He knew he had seen Bill and a gut wrenching discussion with Hermione. That coupled with the smell of a hospital brought him right back to being in bed with is very ill daughter.

Once the wetness dribbled off his face and onto the pillowcase he realized that Lottie had somehow in her sleep maneuvered herself into position such that her open mouth was drooling on his face. When he realized that it was his daughter's spit flowing down his cheek, he grinned. He had a daughter that was reason to smile.

Charlie's attempts to reposition his head woke Hermione. She yawned as her eyes opened and she saw both Lottie and her father.

"Morning." She voice was thick with sleep.

"Morning." Charlie replied as he wiped his face with the corner of the sheet.

"Did you get any rest?" Hermione was rubbing her face with her hands and tried to tame her unruly hair.

Charlie nodded and pushed himself into a sitting position without waking Lottie.

"Some, you?" Charlie scratched at his beard and ran his hand through his hair.

Hermione shifted and worked her way from under the sleeping child. Once she was able she stood up and straightened her clothes she glanced at the clock.

"It is 7:30!" Her voice betrayed a hint of excitement. "Lottie hasn't slept through the night since this all started. That's a good sign right?"

Charlie shrugged but nodded in response. "Suppose."

Hermione was not to be daunted and determined she smiled as she tried to mange Lottie's exuberant curls.

Charlie walked to the window and watched the sun brighten the dismal hospital courtyard three floors below. "You would think they could afford to charm the windows to at least have a decent view."

Hermione joined by the window and together the watched the rays of light fill the concrete and brick outdoor space. She finally broke the silence, "They could at least put some planters with seasonal flowers."

Standing by the window a quarter of an hour later is where the healer in charge of Lottie's case found them.

"Hurum, Hurum" he cleared his throat to get their attention.

Hermione whipped around to chastise the noise maker for possibly waking Lottie and suddenly stop when she realized who it was. A team of healers had been working on Lottie since they arrived and it was always the junior member who came to give her a report. Hermione quickly ascertained that only bad news would bring the chief leader to her daughter's bedside.

Taking Charlie's hand for support, she walked to the opening and taking Charlie with her she stepped into the hallway.

"Ms. Granger, I am sure you must be aware of all that has been down to help you child." The healer was in full 'cover your a**' mode. "But your efforts have been less that completely successful."

Hermione's fingers squeezed Charlie's until he was certain they would break. "You mean you still haven't any idea what is wrong with daughter." Her voice was thin and strained.

"Ms. Granger, it is as if your child has made the situation any easier, she is very uncooperative, stubborn is the truth be told."

"Excuse me, are you some how implying that it is Lottie's fault that you can't get your heads out of…" Charlie was stopped by the healer.

"And you are?" The condescension was thick as the healer turned to face Charlie interrupting.

"I am Lottie's father and I want to know how it can possibly be a two year old, almost three can outwit a team of trained pediatric healers."

The healer looked outraged at the suggestion that he or his team was inept. "She was transferred here from Hong Kong; we haven't been working with optimal conditions."

"What does that have to do with finding out why she is so ill?" Charlie was all but shouting.

"Traditionally, we have joint parental cooperation from the beginning." The healer was red-faced. "My experience proves that children from single family households…well you can understand."

Hermione did not attempt to stop what happen next.

Charlie's hands were lifting the healer up off the floor; bring him nose to nose with him. "Understand what I am about to say. My daughter and her mother are my family and whether or not we fit your definition of 'traditional' is irrelevant. Our daughter deserves and I demand that you do better. Do you understand?"

Charlie placed the visibly shaken healer back on the floor with out incident. After wiping the perspiration off his forehead, the healer began to stammer.

"If we could get the child to consume something more substantially; more nutrients would increase her overall health."

"Okay, how do we do that?" Charlie continued to hammer away at the healer.

"She refuses to eat and any charms we have used appear to be ineffective." Her healer began to pace back and forth in front of the opening to Lottie's enclosed bed. "Is there anything she loves to eat, something we could spike with potions?"

Hermione shook her head, "She is stubborn about food. I was afraid of malnutrition when I weaned her from breast milk. She refused to eat; all she wanted was to nurse."

"Really? Do you think that is a possibility? We could give you enriched potions that would pass to her through your milk." The healer looked optimistic for the first time since the conversation started.

"My milk dried up months ago." Hermione was near tears.

"That shouldn't prove to be problem, a couple of lactating potions…would you be willing?" The healer was already walking down the corridor before Hermione could reply, "Of course."

_If you have time let me know what you think!_


	6. Chapter 6

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

_It has been longer than I anticipated; I hope ya'll find time to read._

Charlie's neck was killing him. Sleeping upright in a plastic chair was not conducive to a deep nurturing rest. The day had been excruciatingly long and he hadn't truly slept in forty eight hours or more.

Hermione had swallowed pints of potion without blinking an eye as soon as the healer reappeared. The thick vile looking stuff was enough to make Charlie gag and was across the room from the beaker.

Lottie had woken up from her first full night's sleep in weeks as cranky as a nesting she-dragon. Charlie was initiated into the parental art of distracting and comforting without any warning.

As the hormone-laden potion course through Hermione, throwing her into mood swings of epic proportion, Charlie attempted to console his ill-tempered daughter.

Nothing made Lottie happy.

She didn't want breakfast, the egg were too runny. She didn't like the new sheets the healer put on the bed, they were scratchy. She wanted a jam sandwich for lunch, but the lunch tray came with strawberry jam instead of grape. She wanted her mother, but Hermione was crawling out of her skin and no help what so ever.

Charlie tried singing, he tried rocking in the rocking chair, he tried telling stories complete with funny voices. Charlie, at the end of his rope, resorted to bribery. He promised broom rides, real pet dragons, trips to his brothers' shop. The only thing he didn't do was lose his temper.

It was early evening and everyone was exhausted. Hermione was sitting in the molded plastic chair stuck in the corner of Lottie's screened off area with a glazed look in her eye. Charlie was on top of the covers holding Lottie, gently rubbing her back as silent tears dripped from her chin.

All Charlie could think was this had to get better, something had to give. After what seemed like hours, Hermione began to stir. Charlie looked up just as she looked down to see two wet spots on the front of her blouse. Hermione smiled for the first time that day.

Charlie shifted Lottie into Hermione's lap when Hermione joined them on the bed. It was with a sense of wonder that he watched his daughter and Hermione slowly work out the logistics.

Lottie seemed reluctant, but with her mother's encouragement, she greedily began to nurse.

Charlie wasn't sure to look. He wanted to stare at the amazing sight of his daughter willingly consuming nourishment, but he was embarrassed when he realized he was staring at Hermione's bare breast.

He some obscure noise and shuffled toward the chair. Hermione and Lottie did not notice. Charlie sat down and stretched his legs out in front of him, crossing them at the ankles. His arms rested on his belt and he focused his attention just to the left of Lottie's head.

"How long will she keep that up?" Charlie broke the silence and took Hermione by surprise. Before he spoke the only noise in the room was a distinct slurping sound.

It took Hermione a few seconds to register Charlie's question. She smiled as she looked at him. "Before, when she was really little and not getting anything but breast milk, she could nurse for twenty minutes, each side. But once she started on table food and was only nursing at night before bed, maybe ten minutes tops."

Charlie nodded his reply and kept his focus away from the action. He only realized he had dozed off when he woke up to silence.

Both Hermione and Lottie had fallen asleep in the same position that they been in. Lottie's face was relaxed and peaceful, nestled against Hermione's shoulder. Hermione was snoring ever so slightly and had her head resting on top of Lottie's. Charlie couldn't help himself. The sight made him smile.

Quietly, Charlie stood and walked to the side of the bed. Without disturbing either mother or child, Charlie adjusted Hermione's blouse and pulled a light blanket over them. Both continued to sleep.

Making sure that the staff knew he would be right back, Charlie walked toward the small self serve tea room. He needed to walk out the stiffness and would like a cup of something hot. He glanced at the wall clock. It was a quarter to nine and hallways were deserted. The only sound was the clicking of his boot heels on the linoleum.

Some kind soul had left a kettle on a warming charm and the tea was in a jar next to it on the counter. The routine, soothing work of making a cup of tea allowed Charlie to unwind for a minute. Find a chair; Charlie sat down holding the warm ceramic cup between his hands. The steam gently rose, helping Charlie to forget all the angst over the situation.

He was so deeply lost in thought that he didn't hear the approaching footsteps or the chair being dragged and set down next to him. Charlie only responded when he heard his name.

"Charlie, my son." The sound of that voice took Charlie's breath way.

"Pops? How did you…" Charlie was stunned as he struggled to map the changes in his father's face.

"Your brother stopped by earlier. He asked us not to come by, but I had to. We haven't seen you in so long son." Arthur Weasley was studying the sad, broken man in front of him.

"What did Bill say?" Charlie asked.

"Not much actually. Just that you were back and at St. Mungo's. He took great pains to assure your mother that you weren't a patient, but that was all." Arthur took the cup from Charlie's lose grip.

"It has been a long time, couldn't have owled your Mum and let her know you were still in one piece?" Arthur shifted in his chair next to his son. "She has spent many a Sunday afternoon waiting for word of you."

Charlie's eyes stayed focused on the floor. It was a soft whisper that finally answered. "I couldn't, I am a monster."

Arthur's first parental instinct was to argue that he was wrong. Charlie was the gentlest of all of his sons. He had seen his rough hewn son calm all sort of injured and frightened beasts. He knew that all the reassurance in the world would not change his son's mind if that was truly what he believed of himself.

"Why are you back?" Arthur broke the silence to ask.

Charlie turned to look at his father. "I have a daughter, Pops. A beautiful daughter and she is dying…she's only three years old." Charlie's voice gave out to small sobs.

Arthur's hand gently rested on Charlie's shoulder, "Tell me everything."

Charlie's story poured out and Arthur Weasley listened.

Once Charlie finished and there was quite between the men, Arthur spoke. "Do you know how Hermione feels about this?"

Charlie stood and began to pace. "Every time I try to talk to her about it, she insists that I did nothing wrong. She claims that we were both victims and are lucky to have survived." Charlie's pacing stopped directly in front of his father.

Arthur looked up and gave Charlie a small smile. "I think she is right."

Charlie groaned and took three strides away from his father. "Not you too!"

Arthur continued, "Hermione says that you saved her life. Is that true?"

Charlie turned toward the pediatric ward door, "Possibly, probably, okay yeah, they were going to kill her and I am sure."

Arthur joined Charlie in front of the doors, "You should ask Hermione for forgiveness, and more importantly, you need to forgive yourself. You were put in an impossible situation and your actions saved a life. Yet, somehow you have convinced yourself that you are a monster, but in truth you made a choice; an impossible choice that enabled Hermione to live."

_Not every decision is black and white. It is the gray area that makes the person._


	7. Chapter 7

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

_Thank you for all of the positive response. I hope you enjoy!_

Hermione's eyes refused to stay closed. The weak early light was prying them open against her will. Hermione pushed the blanket down and sat up. She blinked and worked at making out in the dark the figure in the corner. As her vision adjusted, Hermione realized that the dark figure was in fact Charlie sitting with his crossed legs stretched out and his arms folded over his chest. Once she realized he was sleeping, she noticed his head nodded, keeping time with the soft rumble of snoring.

She smiled; Lottie sometimes snored when she was deeply asleep. Stretching her shoulders and arms, Hermione's movement woke Charlie. Their eyes met and both smiled. Charlie eased his way up and walked to Hermione's side of the hospital bed.

"She snores." Charlie commented as he gently pushed a stray curl from Lottie's cheek. "Bill used to keep me up when we were boys. He snored louder than all of the rest of us put together."

Hermione nodded. "I can only imagine. After all those summer nights trying to sleep in Ginny's room, the noise was unbelievable."

She hesitated and with a deep sigh, Hermione placed her hand over the hand that Charlie was brushing over Lottie's forehead. "I can't tell you how it means to have you here. I've so scared that you might miss getting to know our daughter, your daughter." Hermione's voice was a soft whisper that floated around Charlie.

His hand stopped when Hermione pulled it towards hers. Charlie looked at their joined hands and then at Hermione's face. She smiled, "I hope you don't feel over burdened with everything. I am so sorry that I didn't find you earlier."

Charlie did not remove his hand but struggled to change the subject. "My Pop came by last night."

Hermione grinned, "He did? I must have been sleeping. I am sorry I missed him. Did he get to see Lottie?"

Charlie shook his head, "No, we talked in the waiting area. He plans on coming by today with Mum to met Lottie."

Hermione gave a small laugh. "Wonderful, I have truly missed them."

Charlie cleared his throat, "Do you think you and I could talk before they get here and before the pretty princess wakes up?"

"How about we find a strong cup of something hot?" Hermione said.

After Charlie nodded, Hermione slipped out of bed and took a moment to adjust her clothes before together they walked to the healer's station. Hermione asked the young healer there to keep an eye on Lottie while they went to the tea room.

Charlie carried the steaming cups back to the corner table they found in the tea room. Hermione thanked him for hers and gently blew across the top before taking a sip. Charlie sat staring at the table top trying to form a coherent thought.

Just as the silence was getting awkward, Charlie blurted out, "Hermione do you think you can ever forgive me?"

Hermione's surprised face made him think she must not have heard him so he tried again. "I asked if you can ever forgive me for…well when we conceived Lottie."

His face was red and he looked terrified. The sound of the clock ticking way as he waited for Hermione to respond was the exact rhythm of his heart beat as it pounded in his ears.

"I heard you the first time Charlie. I just am surprised. I thought we had settled of this. There is nothing to forgive. You save me and you gave me, gave us Lottie. Charlie, please believe me, when I tell you that I am thankful everyday for you and what happened, every single day."

Hermione took a sip of her tea and looked at Charlie. She realized he still looked miserable. She put down her cup, "Okay, fine you need me to say it? You need to hear me say 'I forgive you' then I will. Pulling both of his hands in hers, Hermione looked him straight in the eye. "I, Hermione Granger, forgive you, Charlie Weasley."

Charlie slumped down in the chair. "Thank you Hermione."

Hermione leaned over the table and kissed his cheek, "You're welcome."

When they rejoined their daughter, they found her wide awake and laughing. "Momma! Look Momma, Puffy is dancing just like he does in the garden!"

Charlie smiled at the young healer, who had caused Lottie's stuffed dragon to spin around the young child's head.

"I thought Puffy was a stuffed dragon. Is Lottie that advanced that she can animate her toys?" Charlie would be truly impressed if that was the case.

Hermione thanked the healer for keeping an eye on Lottie and sat down in her usual place on the side of the bed. "No your daughter just has a great imagination. She loves to tell tales about Puffy and their adventures in the garden in Hong Kong."

Lottie frowned when the toy stopped circling her head and plopped down next to her. "Puffy likes when I share my cookies." She matter-of-factly informed her father.

"He does?" Charlie grinned and pulled his chair next to her bed opposite from Hermione.

"Yes," Lottie answered as she picked up her stuffed animal and began to flap his wings. "He only comes out when Momma goes inside and only if I have cookies."

Hermione looked over Lottie's head and gave Charlie a conspiratorial look, "See, she has a vivid imagination."

Lottie continued, "I always save Puffy a cookie, but he hides when Momma comes out." She put the toy aside and put her head on Charlie's arm. She was already exhausted from the little exertion of morning. "He gets mad if I don't have cookies, but sometimes I forget and eat them all. He makes smoke come out of his nose." Her voice trailed off as she closed her eyes.

Charlie stroked her back as she rested. He was fascinated at how detailed his daughter's story was. It made him wonder. "Could there be two Puffys? Could there be a stuff animal one and a real one?" He was thinking out loud.

Hermione sighed, "No, I am sure I would have noticed a real dragon in the back garden."

Charlie had to agree, a real dragon would be hard to miss.

Molly Weasley was in a bad mood. This was her day to do the laundry. She always did the laundry on this day of the week. She had a schedule. If she didn't get the laundry done today then it would wreck havoc. She would have to do it tomorrow and tomorrow was shopping day. There was only so much time in the day and now her schedule was being blown away by her husband, Arthur.

His insistence that she drop everything she had planned and accompany him into London was lunacy. It would be much better to come to town tomorrow. She was scheduled to shop tomorrow anyway. Why did it have to be today?

He would not answer her questions. He just stood there until she relented and got her wand and purse. He was so infuriating. Of course as soon as he told her where they were going, her heart began to race. St. Mungo's was never a good idea. How could that man be so calm if they had to rush to the hospital? Someone must be hurt and Arthur Weasley was just as relaxed as could be. If he thought he was getting treacle tart for dessert he had another thing coming.

"Arthur, stop pulling my arm, I am perfectly capable of walking, thank you very much. Honestly!" Arthur was trying to hurry his wife along; now that they were so close he was in a rush to meet their granddaughter.

Molly stopped short in the corridor. "I am not going another inch until you tell me what is going on!"

Arthur bumped into the back of her when she stopped. "Please, Molly, just a tad further. Trust me." Molly was unmoved.

Arthur wasn't exactly where in the pediatric ward they would find Charlie and his daughter and Arthur didn't feel comfortable asking for directions. They had been wandering around for a few minutes and he knew his wife's patience was wearing thin, but, he wanted Charlie and Hermione to explain to Molly about Lottie. If he started inquiring, there might be a scene in the hallway.

The level of Molly's voice was getting louder with each tick of the clock. "Arthur Weasley you had better…" Her tirade was interrupted.

"Mum?" Charlie had heard his mother's familiar stern tone and he opened the curtain surrounding Lottie's bed to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Mum what are you yelling for? This is a hospital; they like to keep it quite here." Charlie grinned at his mother.

Molly Weasley was stunned into silence. Tears rolled down her face as the astonishment, her prodigal son was standing in front of her. A low "Charles Weasley!" finally escaped her lips as she rushed to hug him.

"Hello Mum!" Charlie muttered into the brim of his mother's 'going to town shopping' hat. For a moment Charlie was lost in the memories of childhood shopping trip with his brothers and baby sister. He always associated the slightly musty odor his mother's hat with gong back to Hogwarts. She would wear that ridiculous old hat every time they went shopping for school supplies. The memory made Charlie choke up; would he ever buy Lottie school supplies?

He wasn't allowed to wallow for too long. The deep hug was quickly replaced with a sharp slap to his arm. "How could you young man! Do know how worried your father has been? Not an owl, no floo calls, not even a Christmas card! I raised you better than that!"

Molly Weasley was a terrifying sight to behold when she went into a full blown rage. Arthur gently squeezed his wife's elbow, "Perhaps, Molly this discussion would be best saved for a later time. I am sure Charlie will explain everything in due course, won't you son?"

For not the first time, Charlie was amazed at how skillfully his father defused his mother's temper.

"Yes, well," Molly's eyes bore into Charlie's face, "Don't you think you have gotten out a full explanation young man. You are not so big that I can't find a switch thick enough."

Charlie grinned again; it felt wonderful to see his mum.

"I promise," he said, "but first there is someone I would like to introduce to you." Charlie opened the curtain wider and motioned his parents to follow him in.

"Mum, Dad, I think you remember Hermione, but this little bundle of curls and giggles, is our daughter, Lottie," Charlie said as sat on the side of the bed and wrapped Lottie in his arm.

Molly did not say a word. For the second time in less than ten minutes she was speechless. Charlie restrained from making a comment about altering the _Daily Prophet_ and waited for his mother to begin.

Molly looked at Hermione and Charlie and then studied the little girl and then looked at her husband. She didn't know where to look next. Lottie giggled and looked at Charlie, "Daddy, I think Grandma Molly needs to sit down."

_If you were to look at my original work, this chapter looks nothing like what I had written. _

_I like this much better. I hope you like it too!_


	8. Chapter 8

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

_This was half done when I injured my back and sitting and typing was torture. I am much better now and will always remember to lift with my knees!_

_A couple of reviews have remarked on the idea of nursing until three. I am all for what make the mother & child happy. I have had multiple friends nurse until the child was ready to stop. _

_But I must say even I did think five was too old!_

It did not take long for Molly to find her voice.

"Hermione!" Molly was holding her arms wide and Hermione did not hesitate to rush into the best welcome home hug she could remember. Hermione valiant fought the tears, but lost the battle when Molly whispered into her ear, "My darling girl, she is just beautiful. Thank you."

Charlie watched as his mother clucked over Hermione like a mother hen over her long lost chick. It made him laugh and that startled Lottie. She was being uncharacteristically quite.

"Daddy, why is momma crying?" the small voice asked. Charlie looked down to see the concerned expression on his daughter's face and the wet thumb being sucked back into her mouth once the question had been asked.

"Momma is happy. She loves your Grandma Molly and is happy to see her." Charlie replied reassuringly.

"If Momma is happy why is she crying?" Lottie mumbled around her thumb.

Charlie gently pulled the thumb out and smiled down at his daughter, "Because she is happy, those are happy tears. Is that thumb made of candy? Is that why you keep sucking it?"

"Daddy!" Lottie giggled, "of course not. Momma says candy is bad for me." With a great flourish she popped it back into her mouth.

Arthur Weasley cleared his throat as he approached the young girl's bed. "You must be the latest addition to our family."

Lottie looked at Arthur and then looked back at her father, "Are you my uncle too?"

Arthur smiled and shook his head. "No, I afraid not. I'm not your uncle; it would appear that I am you granddad. Your father is my little boy, well big boy now."

Lottie looked closely at her new grandfather and seemed to be concentrating very hard. Charlie watched and could almost hear the gears and wheels whirling in his daughter's head. The hair is his, the brain power all Hermione.

Lottie's attention shifted from Arthur to the two women whispering and smiling on the other side of her bed. "Then does that mean you belong to Grandma Molly?"

Arthur and Charlie both laughed and Arthur glanced at his wife and back to his precocious granddaughter and smiled. "Absolutely, young lady! You are very bright for someone so young.

The men's laughter drew the women's attention back to the room. In time to hear Lottie correct her grandfather, "I not young anymore, I'm almost three." She was proudly holding up tow fingers and her pruney thumb for emphasis.

Hermione laughed at the astonished face of Arthur. She knew that look; Lottie had caused that incredulous expression on many adults in her short life. Her daughter was not strong on tact. All of myriad of parenting books and child psychology magazines she had read assured her that Lottie's behavior was normal. On the outer edge of the normal range but still considered acceptable.

Molly turned and introduced herself properly to her granddaughter. Charlie and Hermione both relaxed the eldest Weasleys apparently accepted their daughter and more importantly their daughter accepted the eldest Weasleys.

Molly's visit lasted well past lunch; Arthur had left much earlier having to get back to the Ministry. Molly's worries about her wrecked schedule for the day were completely forgotten once she took up her new duty of sitting and minding her ill granddaughter. She shooed Hermione and Charlie off to the tearoom for a proper lunch and as she was leaving, insisted that Hermione accompany her to the Burrow for a soak and a cup of tea.

Molly had correctly assumed that Hermione had not left the hospital since Lottie and she arrived. Hygiene spells could only do so much, Hermione reluctantly agreed knowing Charlie would be in the capable hands of their daughter.

Promising to back well before time for her potions, Hermione smiled despite her worries as she waved goodbye and followed Molly down the corridor.

Charlie was taken back by the realization that he completely understood Hermione's angst. He had been Lottie's parent for a much shorter time than Hermione, but the idea of leaving his baby girl was gut wrenching.

Lottie yawned and snuggled with Puffy next to Charlie's side. They rested in a comfortable silence while Charlie watched Lottie stroke her stuffed dragon's tuft of hair on the top of its head.

"Tell me about Puffy," Charlie asked striking up a conversation, "is he your only stuffed toy?"

"Puffy is not a toy, he is my friend!" Lottie was adamant.

"Of course he is sweetie, I was just wondering if you had any other friends, besides Puffy." Charlie backpedaled.

"Puffy and I play in the back garden after my nap. He has to wait until I wake up, other wise I get cranky." Lottie had turned and faced her father. She liked when he talked with her, not like most big people who talk at her.

"Do you mind taking a nap?" Charlie could remember even now that naptime was a dreaded event for him.

"No, Momma lets me have two gingersnaps when I wake up. I always share with Puffy…except sometimes I get too hungry and I forget." Lottie's voice got lower at the end of the sentence. Charlie watched her face as emotions played across her features.

"When you forget does Puffy get mad?" Charlie did not think they were talking about a stuffed animal anymore.

Lottie nodded. "Puffy waits for me in the back garden, he hides in the bamboo until I come out to play."

Charlie stayed very calm despite his rising sense of urgency, "Lottie," he held up the stuffed the dragon, "is the same Puffy that waits for you in the garden?"

Lottie looked terrified as she shook her head.

"Are there two Puffys?" Charlie took a deep breath as Lottie nodded. "You tried to tell Momma didn't you."

Lottie nodded again.

"Momma was confused and didn't understand did she?" Charlie pulled his frightened little girl into his arms. "It is okay, you are not in trouble, do you believe me?"

Lottie's thumb had made its way into her mouth but she nodded as her father spoke.

"What happens when Puffy, the Puffy in the garden, gets mad?" Charlie smile down at her.

"Sometimes Puffy tries to take my gingersnap out of my hand." Lottie said with a sense of indignation as she recalled the numerous times Puffy had stolen her gingersnap.

"Does he," Charlie didn't if Puffy was a he or a she, "ever bite you?"

Lottie would not look Charlie in the eyes, but she nodded and quickly added, "He does it on accident, he loves gingersnaps."

"Gingersnaps are my favorite too and I am sure Puffy doesn't mean to hurt you." Charlie was trying not to upset the child. "Have I shown you where my favorite dragon, Agatha, accidently got me?"

Lottie shook her head but she leaned in to look at Charlie's arm as he rolled up his left sleeve to reveal the garish scar. Lottie oohed and slowly traced white scar with her fingertip.

"Did it hurt a lot?" Lottie asked once she was finished examining her father's arm.

"It hurt a bit, but Agatha didn't mean to do it, she was just being a dragon." Charlie replied lightly heartedly. In reality, Agatha's bite had put him in infirmary for a week. The first ten hours had been excoriating. He had had an allergic reaction to the antivenom and had stopped breathing. Charlie knew he was damned lucky to be alive.

"Puffy didn't mean to, he was just hungry. See," Lottie held up her left hand and showed Charlie a small red puncture wound between her middle and ring finger. The wound was so small it could have been overlooked, unless a healer was looking for it.

Charlie realized that he was on to something. Once Hermione was back, they needed to talk.

"Of course, I should have known!" Hermione's voice was near hysteria, "She is your daughter of course wild dragons are going to seek her out for gingersnaps. I'm surprised that a Hungarian Horntail hasn't tried to nest on the roof!"

Charlie winced at the sarcasms and really should have known better that to quip, "Never happen completely wrong climate for Horntails, too humid."

Hermione glared at him. Charlie realized that he had stepped over the line, but he was excited. Finally, they had a possibility. If he could figure out what type of dragon, it would give the healers a place to start.

It had been a horrendous afternoon and evening. Lottie was exhausted and weak from all of the excitement, Hermione came back feeling guilty for leaving, and the healer attempted to get Lottie to take the potions directly. It was a bedlam and Charlie did not seem to be helping. He at least had the presence of mind to wait until Lottie was asleep before talking to Hermione about Puffy.

Her reaction was understandable considering the stress she was under and Charlie knew that given a few minutes to digest the information, she would see the potential.

Hermione harrumphed and sat down next to Charlie. "Do you think it would help if you could figure out what kind of dragon bite Lottie?"

Charlie nodded. The healer had refused to entertain the possibility of a dragon bite, when Charlie had raised it earlier.

"Then I think you need to go to Hong Kong and try." Hermione gave Charlie a weak smile, "But I am telling you now Charles Weasley, don't bother coming back if you get yourself killed by some bloody lizard!"

Charlie grinned and pulled the mother of his child in a enormous bear hug, "I promise I won't" She gave him a small laugh as he softly kissed the top of her curly head.

_Thank you for putting up with my long absence. I hope you enjoyed the Chapter._

_Deaudle_


	9. Chapter 9

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

_Wrote this while traveling to a family wedding. If it is disjointed or has horrible grammar blame the over abundance of cousins!_

It took two trips to Gringotts and Bill Weasley pulling more strings than a marionette, but Charlie was finally standing with a rucksack on his shoulder and Hermione's instructions to un-ward her house in his hand. His portkey was scheduled to activate in less than three minutes and he was giving last minute instructions to his older brother.

All he could think about was the last conversation he and Hermione had before he left. Lottie was slowly slipping away. Her breathing was shallower and her pulse weaker, Charlie's greatest fear was that he would be too late.

Hermione had tried to hold back tears and fought to keep her voice from breaking during those last few moments of the three of them as a family. Charlie could feel his throat tightening up with emotion as he remembered Lottie's curly head snuggled into his neck and Hermione's moist face on his opposite shoulder. Charlie reached up to adjust the strap of his rucksack and his fingers brushed against the damp patch on his shirt.

"Three days, I really can't imagine it taking any longer. I will be back in less if I catch a break." Charlie had promised his daughter and was now telling his brother the same thing, hoping he was right. Time was not his friend.

"I'll try to activate the link between our wands at the same time everyday. To let you know how things are here." Bill Weasley said as he patted his brother on the back.

"Right, vibrating mean no change, glowing means come home now." Charlie murmured to himself. Bill had convinced his boss to modify Charlie's wand to be able to communicate with Bill's standard issue Gringott's wand. The goblins had years ago developed a system of wand communication between employees. Charlie's was a rudimentary setting, but better than waiting for an owl.

Bill nodded, "Vibrate fine, glow home. I am sure it will never glow, but better safe…"

Charlie looked up into his brother's eyes, the tears in his won made it hard to focus, "Take care of my girls mate."

The last of his words were lost as his portkey activated.

Once the woozy feeling left his body, Charlie vowed only one more portkey and then he was flying anywhere he needed to go. Portkeys made him miserable. Looking around, Charlie instantly recognized Hermione's house. She had described it in detail before he left. It was exactly as she said it was, at the end of a cul-de-sac, set back from the road, surrounded by dense bamboo forest. It was a tiny little thing, a bungalow, four-maybe five rooms total and perfect.

Charlie re-read the instructions for Hermione's wards and began the complicated process of taking them down to admit him into the structure. Charlie grinned, he was had a deft hand at charm work but Hermione's work was impressive. With out instructions, it would have taken even him hours and couple of firewhiskeys to make a dent.

With instructions, it took Charlie a few tries to get the wand work perfect, but once he had, the wards shimmered and admitted him through the front door. The interior was dark and silent. All of the windows were covered with drapes and a fine layer of dust covered the flat surfaces. It was obvious that no one had been there in quite awhile. Charlie walked into each room. The mingled fragrances of Hermione and Lottie were everywhere and made Charlie's heart pang. He shook off the sadness and straightened his spine. He had work to do.

Orienting himself, Charlie found a vantage point next a window that opened out on to the rear garden. Hermione had described their routine in detail the night before. Almost every afternoon after her nap, Hermione would give Lottie her snack and while Lottie played in the garden, Hermione would keep watch from the same window that Charlie was looking. A low hedge surrounded the garden, and there was a gate between Lottie and the road.

Hermione had spoken in a very low voice when telling Charlie where she kept her secret stash of biscuits. She had taken great strides to keep them away from Lottie. Charlie laughed at her attempt to thwart Lottie's sweet tooth, knowing that his daughter probably already knew. It takes an awful lot to separate a Weasley and their sweets.

Charlie found the tin underneath a couple of boxes of dried mustard and black-eyed peas. Charlie smiled, that was too easy. Hermione would need a few lessons on hiding sweets from little eyes when he got back. Lottie was smart and dried mustard & black-eyed peas were child's play.

Looking at his watch and then the darkening night sky, Charlie reasoned that he would have to wait until the next day before trying to lure 'Puffy' out into the open. He would start first thing in the morning. Hermione had told him that there was enough food in the pantry for a couple of meals and that she kept the firewhiskey in the cabinet next to the fireplace.

Charlie put his wand on the kitchen table and began to rummage through the cans and boxes for dinner. There was nothing to do but wait and he was hungry. He went through the house turning on lights and starting fire in the fireplace. It was still chilly in the evenings despite being in Hong Kong.

Charlie walked around the lounge, making the note of how many photographs, both magical and not, looked back at him from their resting places. Peeping out from behind books on the numerous bookshelves, gathered as a group on the mantle, and propped up against the table lamps next to the sofa, everywhere he looked there were familiar faces smiling back at him. Hermione and her boys at school, armies of Christmas sweaters proudly displayed at the Burrow's makeshift qudditch pitch and simple ones of Lottie at every stage of her life. Charlie picked up a small black and white snapshot of Lottie sleeping. He guessed she could not have been more than two, but the peaceful expression as she slept was in stark contrast to the fitful rest he had witnessed for the last couple of days.

Charlie gently wiped the dust from the photo and put into his pocket. He was determined that his daughter would sleep like that again.

Hermione's room was the one closest to the street and Charlie could tell it had been her sanctuary. The white walls were covered in vibrant drawings. Each one lovingly pinned to the wall and signed Lottie. There were primitive renditions of every dragon imaginable. Despite the crude artistry, Charlie could easily make out a ridgeback and a fireball. If it was possible, it seemed his daughter was more dragon crazed than he was as a child. Charlie laughed quietly when he found a particularly good drawing labeled 'Puffy.'

The next door swung open with a slight push. It was the complete opposite of the last room. The walls were varying shades of pink and purple, the bedding was lime green, and toys lined every floor space. As much as Charlie wanted to explore this little girl world, he did not step into the room. He had the overwhelming urge not to; he wanted to wait until Lottie could show it to him properly.

After finding the loo, Charlie washed up and decided to kip on the sofa for the night. He was ready to met Puffy.

_The happy couple is off on their honeymoon at the young age of 76 & 74. My widower father married my widow aunt!_


	10. Chapter 10

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

_Is this the climax? I am not sure; I was never very good at dissecting novels. _

_Looking to an entire week off for Mardi Gras soon. Lots of time to write._

It wasn't the sunlight that woke Charlie up and it wasn't the need to find the loo again. It was when the chatter of the birds stopped. Charlie swiped the sleep out of his eyes and shook his head to clear his foggy brain. Within a minute or two, he was awake and listening to the silence. All of his life he had been surrounded by noise. Growing up with so many siblings, noise was a constant and as a dragon keeper the noise of his surrounding environment was always present, the unearthly quite had altered his senses and he was awake.

Checking his watch, he realized that he had slept for twelve hours. The portkey and the stress of not truly sleeping in the hospital had finally caught up with him. It was early afternoon and cursed under his breath. If he had missed his opportunity with his daughter's playmate, it would set him back a day.

Charlie knew had been whispering to himself and yet his voice seemed inordinately loud. That was when he truly realized how quite the world had become. His instincts screamed to move cautiously and without a peep as he crept toward the window. Crouching low below the window sill, Charlie slowly raised his eyes to the level of the first pane of glass and looked out into the garden. The brightness of the day forced him to blink a couple of time to allow his eyes to adjust and after the third or fourth blink was when he saw the bamboo sway ever so slightly. Focusing on the ground in front of movement Charlie finally saw Puffy. He smiled, in front of him a fairly young juvenile Chinese Fireball. Unlike the bright red adult form of the species, the juvenile coloring was mottled, variations of green and burn orange. Charlie knew from his research that this adaption in pigmentation was a self defense characteristic. The harder the young were to see in the undergrowth, the more likely they would be to survive to adulthood.

Everything made sense, Lottie's illness and Hermione's being completely unaware of Puffy. Charlie only saw the creature because he knew what he was looking for.

All that was left was to capture his daughter's elusive playmate and then simply break hundreds of international laws smuggling the captive back to Britain. Piece of cake.

Charlie grinned, smuggling was the easy part, but catching the little beast, well that would take some thought and a possible trip to a Muggle hardware-type store.

His attention was suddenly drawn back inside and to his borrowed wand. The thin rod was where he left it on the table and now it was vibrating. Another piece of good news, things were looking up.

The sun had set before Charlie return back to Hermione's bungalow. It had been harder to find what needed than he had anticipated. The language barrier and the cultural barrier were formidable obstacles. After multiple false starts, Charlie finally found a small pet store off a side street in the wizarding section of Hong Kong. The toughest part had been trying to decide what would work the best.

Even hatchling Fireballs have an intense flame throwing capacity. Carrying Puffy around in a wicker basket wouldn't work. Anything made of wood seemed like a bad idea. The only alternative was a metal carrier of some sort. Charlie had driven the shop keeper to distraction, mulling over the four different metal cages that were available. Charlie hadn't been very forth coming with information and the wizened old witch finally threatened to hex him if he did make a selection and leave.

Stopping for a quick bite at a restaurant a couple of doors down from the pet shop, Charlie tried tea and dim sum and found it surprisingly well done. The walk back to the bungalow gave him time to digest and to think. The metal crate was a half meter wide by about a meter long and perforated on all sides except the bottom. Charlie's biggest concern was how to camouflage the crate and make what ever was inside enticing enough to lure Puffy inside. Dragons were extremely suspicious by nature. Each species had their own quirks, the Fireball being known as stubborn and ornery. Charlie had a great deal to ponder.

Making the crate smell like to surrounding forest would go a long way to helping the troublemaker feel comfortable. Once Charlie was in Hermione's garden he began working out his strategy. "Plan Puffy" began to take shape. The warm breeze from the waterfront stirred the leaves of the bamboo and the hum of the insects filled the air and Charlie worked diligently on his trap. The crate had been transformed to a small opening of in a thicket of new bamboo shoots. The opening was enlarged to accommodate the Fireball's size and in the back center of the leave strewn floor of the crate was a generous pile of Lottie's favorite treats. Charlie circled the area with a silent alarm ward that would alter him if Puffy entered the garden. Much more sensitive wards had been woven across the front of the crate would signal a second alarm. This would allow Charlie a few precious seconds to secure the crate. Charlie mentally ticked off the items on his list; all that was left was to wait.

The clock's incessant ticking was making his teeth grind in frustration. He had made three cups of tea to ward off sleep. Charlie knew the moment he closed his eyes would be the exact moment Puffy made his appearance. It was early; looking toward the ease Charlie could see the sun begin to peek over the edge of the horizon. His eyes were fighting with his brain. They wanted to shut and they were winning the battle.

With a great sigh, Charlie relented. Perhaps if he did rest his eyes Puffy would show up. Placing his wand on the coffee table and stretching out on the sofa Charlie closed his eyes.

Later when he looked back on the events Charlie couldn't remember how long he had been asleep or which happened first, but he knew the second worst moment of his life. The first had been the moment he realized he was a father to a dying child. Nothing, not even hurting Hermione was worse than that.

Charlie shot to his feet reacting to the garden wards activating and his wand glowing. In that moment his heart shattered. Lottie had taken a turn for the worse and he wasn't there to hold his little girl and now he had to choose. Charlie was faced with having to choose between possibly saying goodbye and possibly saving her life.

There was the real possibility that if he took the time to capture Puffy he would be too late to do any good. The daddy in him ached. His baby needed him, Hermione needed him, and he needed them. Before he could think the sensitive alarms surrounding the opening triggered and Charlie reacted.

Grabbing his glowing wand, Charlie tore through the open window and with two steps and a very intricate pattern of wand movements; he grabbed the crate with his wand hand as he reached into his pocket and activated the portkey.

_*.*_

_Hope the wait was worth it. If you have time let me know what you think._


	11. Chapter 11

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

_I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading._

The thrashing of the crate caused Charlie to stumble as the portkey left him at the receptionist desk of St. Mungo's. Thankfully, Bill had altered the standard return setting for the portkey from the Gringott's lobby to the hospital. People stopped in their tracks as the crate began to smoke and Charlie lurched to the right as he worked to maintain his grip on the handle.

Knowing he had to deflect attention from the contents of the crate, he smirked and loudly exclaimed, "Buchanan, pipe down in there! Just a few more minutes and the healers will have you completely sorted out. See what happened when you start messing around in Grandma's potion cabinet."

Charlie glanced around and noted that the crowd that had formed visibly relaxed and began to go on about their way. One elderly witch was poking the crate with her cane and shrieked when the crate growled at her. Charlie pulled the crate closer to him, "I am sure he is not contagious, but his fire breath made him impossible to hold. I hope he doesn't remember being crate like a krup!"

The elderly witch looked at Charlie as if he was disturbed but waddled away with out saying a word. Charlie counted to three and then headed towards the stairs, he needed to be four floors above and he didn't think the elevator would be a smart idea. If he could just get past the charge nurse at the end of the corridor before the pediatric ward he was in the clear.

Winded but still running, Charlie stopped short of the turn before the nurses' station on Lottie's floor. Peering around the corner, Charlie was confused, there was no one there. Looking at the clock on the wall and the sunshine pouring through the window, the station should have been a hive of activity. The crate was getting heavier and the adrenaline Charlie had been running on was beginning to wear off. As he stepped into the pediatric corridor he heard the low pitched warning siren. His steps became faster as he pushed open the double doors to the ward and saw the normally full beds empty and a pulsing blue light over Lottie's curtained-off area.

There was a loud cacophony of voices all yelling over each other trying to be heard. Charlie's heart pounded as he raced to the end of the ward, his mouth moving in a silent prayer that he wasn't too late.

Pulling open the curtain Charlie saw the scene he had been dreading since that first night. Lottie was still, flat on her back with a haze of magic incantations and charms surrounding her like a bubble. Her chest was being compressed and released by a stream of magic. Healers' wands were waving crossed and over, and under his daughter in a constant motion. Charlie's arrival went unnoticed and as he put down the crate he saw Hermione.

She was standing by herself at the foot of Lottie's bed, her arms wrapped around waist and tears silently streaming down her face as she rocked back and forth, her eyes never leaving their daughter's face. Charlie pushed the crate to the side as he stepped behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around hers, cradling her as together they offer up silent pleas for their Lottie.

Slowly the wand motions stopped and the magic bubble surrounding Lottie dispersed. Hermione stopped rocking and waited. The healers' voices became whispers and gradually they began to leave. No one turned to look at Hermione and Charlie. Finally only two healers were left. The healer that had been assigned to Lottie's case from the first day spoke to Hermione.

"Ms. Granger, I am sorry, but you must prepare yourself. Lottie has been very brave, but she is very weak. She pulled through this time, just barley; I doubt her little body can take much more. Is there anyone I can contact for you?"

Hermione broke, she turned into Charlie's chest and sobbed, the heart wrenching cries of a grieving mother.

Charlie was trying to make sense of what was being said to them. "She is not gone!" He demanded rather than asked. "My daughter is a fighter. Once you figure out what is going on. She'll be okay, you'll see."

"Mr. Weasley, you have to understand," the healer was fighting back tears, "we have tried everything we can think of. I am out of options."

The crate growled as the healer took a step closer to it to leave. Charlie had been overwhelmed and had forgotten about it.

Just as he was about to explain, two hospital security wizards entered the cubicle followed by the toad of a healer that Charlie had encountered before.

"Hrumh, excuse me but there has been a report," the healer looked down at his spongy little fingers at a clipboard as his tongue darted out between his thick lips, "Yes, a report of a Mr. Weasley," the beady eyes flicked upward at took in Charlie's face, looking at the red hair he turned to the shorter of the two security guards and rolled his eyes, "of course its you. Well, we have had a report of an unauthorized, possibly dangerous, creature being smuggled into the hospital."

The crate shook, smoked, and growled.

"Naturally," the healer smirked as he motioned to the security wizards towards the crate. "It is always that kind who thinks they are above the law. Forcing those of us who do the right thing to pay for their mistakes! Take that, what ever it is, out and see that it is destroyed."

As the wizards moved closer, flames shot out of the crate and singed the hem of the healer's robe.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Charlie snarled. "What is in that crate just might be the reason I decide against suing you for malpractice."

The chief healer hopped back two steps.

Charlie's hands rubbed Hermione's shoulders as he gave her a kiss on the top of her head before reaching into his pocket and retrieving his wand.

Placing a protective shield around perimeter of the crate, Charlie opened the trap door and out flew a Scarlet-backed Flowerpecker, then a rabbit hopped out and under Lottie's bed. The crate smoked again and Charlie using his toe of his boot lifted the back of the crate and out rolled a very angry juvenile Chinese Fireball dragon.

The security wizards scrambled back and out of the cubicle. The chief healer croaked and hopped back to the edge of the curtained off area. Clearing his throat and screwing up his courage, he said, "Mr. Weasley, there is no reason to try and intimidate my staff. We have been working very hard to help this little girl and your cheap antics only make a very sad situation worse."

"This little girl is our daughter and if you had been doing your job correctly you would have noticed the small puncture mark between her fingers and if you had truly been working so very hard as you claim, you would have realized days ago she had been bitten and started running the diagnostic tests necessary to determine what had bitten her!" Charlie had stepped forward with each phrase and was now towering over the chief healer.

The cowering healer was at a loss for words, "Well, well then we shall see." Pointing at the security wizards he instructed them to get Puffy back in the crate and get the crate down to the lab as soon as possible before he scuttled away.

Hermione let out a cross between a sob and a laugh. Her face was still swollen from crying, but her tears had stopped. Charlie smiled at her in return.

The healer that had been working on Lottie was still standing next to the child's bed and had witnessed the entire scene. She was smiling also when she spoke, "I think Lottie is stable for now. I am going to go down to the lab and make sure that little fellow doesn't set the lab on fire." She walked toward the opening in the curtains and then turned back to face Charlie and Hermione. "It could be as simple as creating an anti-venom! Wouldn't that be wonderful?" She was smiling when she left.

Hermione and Charlie turned toward each other and Hermione stepped into Charlie's open arms. She rubbed her cheek on his shirt, it smelled of her home and of Charlie. She smiled again as she looked up into his eyes, "Yes, that would be wonderful."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_I truly enjoyed writing the toad healer. _

_Where I live we have large really ugly water birds that build enormous nests in the oak trees in the yard. The only things these birds eat are frogs and toads. The ground underneath their nests is carpeted with remains of their dinner. _

_As I wrote the chief healer I kept picturing those birds!_

_Thanks for reading._


	12. Chapter 12

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

_Thanks for reading!_

"Lottie, I am very serious young lady, if you don't take this potion, I'm going to be very angry…" Charlie could hear the level of frustration in Hermione's voice as he headed through the opening in the curtains surrounding Lottie's hospital bed.

The last thing he had expected was that as the potion began to work that Lottie would become worse tempered. At first he had questioned the healers that perhaps his daughter was having an adverse reaction to the anti-venom, but the healers assured him that was not the case. Lottie was getting significantly better everyday. It was after he witnessed his precious little one having a full blown temper tantrum, complete with hold of breath that Charlie conceded that only a healthy child could make that much racket.

It was later that same night that Hermione suggest they slip out while Lottie was sleeping and have a cup of tea and a chat.

"Before all of this started, she was already incredibly strong willed. You have only seen her too sick to exhibit her typical behavior. Please don't misunderstand what I am saying. Our daughter is wonderful; she is bright, cheerful, and full of life. From the moment she woke up to the moment she fell asleep mid sentence she was moving."

Charlie smiled at Hermione's description of Lottie. He had only glimpsed at that child. The little girl he now knew was not the girl he was going to get to know.

"Take a much healthier child and keep her in a hospital bed for days on end, then add in the delightful onset of 'tyrannical threes' and you have Lottie!" Hermione smile did not reach her eyes. Charlie could tell the stress of the situation had taken its toll on her.

It was that conversation Charlie was remembering as he walked in on Hermione trying to convince their daughter to take the last dose of potion. The exhaustion in Hermione's voice was palpable. Charlie tried not to chuckle at the scene, he knew that would send Hermione over the edge.

Instead in his best 'father knows best' imitation, Charlie calmly sat on the edge of Lottie's bed and having taken the vial of potion from Hermione's hand, he looked Lottie face.

"See this little vial?" he asked

Lottie wrinkled up her face and stared daggers at her father, but nodded.

"Well, I think you should drink it all in one gulp and be done."

Lottie crossed her arms and did not break eye contact with her father, "NO!"

Charlie sighed, "That is a big shame. If you had swallowed everything I this vial, well I was going to take you up for a ride on my broom." He waited a second then added, "That is too bad, I was really looking forward to showing how to swoop and dive and race, but it is too late now." Shaking his head he winked at Hermione.

Hermione gasped, Lottie grabbed the vial out of Charlie's hand and drank the entire contents is on gulp. Then the child looked up innocently at her father, "Can we go now, Daddy?"

"That is bribery…you bribed an almost three year old! I have been trying to get her to take her medicine for hours!" Hermione was stuttering.

Charlie stood up and handed the vial to Hermione. "Yes, I did and it worked."

"But all of the parenting books said to reason not coercion…" Hermione was at a loss.

"The authors of those helpful books had probably never met a Weasley. We respond well to 'incentives'. Charlie looked down at his daughter, the potion had its usual effect; she was sound a sleep.

Hermione was rubbing her temples as if she had a headache when Charlie looked up. "Are you okay? Maybe the healer can bring a potion for you."

Hermione rubbed her eyes, fighting fatigue she looked up and focused on Charlie. "I'll be fine. There is so much to think about now."

Charlie stood and walked over to where she was standing, "What do you need to think about? I have been known to think occasionally, maybe I can help." His hands had found their way to her shoulders and began to gently knead the tension out of her muscles.

"What am I going to do? Do I go back to Hong Kong? How can I take Lottie away form her family? Do I still have a job? If I stay here how am I going to support us? When will Lottie be strong enough to make a trip half way across the world? What do I do with the bungalow if we stay here? What if she isn't ready to travel for weeks! We can't stay in the hospital."

Hermione took a deep breath and before Charlie could say a word she started again. "What about you? How can we share custody of Lottie if we live on opposite sides of the world? Lottie needs her father. I can't be away from her for weeks a time. I never did ask what or who you left behind to come here."

She stopped and looked at Charlie, "Did you leave someone to be here? How selfish of me not to ask about that before, of course you did. I didn't even ask if you were married; please don't tell me Lottie has a stepmother out there. She is so young she wouldn't understand."

Tear punctuated the last few words. Charlie pulled Hermione into his chest, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Let's start there. There is no one in my life with the exception of my daughter and her mother. Next, I would never take Lottie away from you. Where you two go I go. As for travelling, I think we should put that off for next couple of weeks. I have already spoken to Pops and he assures me that all three of us are more than welcome at the Burrow for as long as we need. As for all the rest of your worries, I am sure time will help make those decisions. So try to stop fretting, we will be fine. We will take a day at a time until we can handle more. Okay?"

Hermione rubbed her face on Charlie's shirt as she nodded her agreement. He smiled when he heard a mumbled, "Okay."

_Not very long, but it is time to get out of the hospital and on to the Hermione/Charlie part!_


	13. Chapter 13

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

__

_Thanks for taking the time to read. _

_I appreciate all of the reviews. I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested._

__

Arthur Weasley was sweaty and tired and his wife was just making things worse. Lottie and her parents were expected any minute and Molly was still fretting over the sleeping arrangements. If the course of the day Arthur had cleared out Bill & Charlie's old room, expanded Ginny's room, and taken all of the WWW storage boxes from Percy's room and stored them in his workshop.

He was truly terrified the entire time he had been moving Fred & George's excess inventory. There was truly no telling what might explode! Arthur's nerves were shot and Molly would still not listen to reason.

Lottie had been given the okay to leave the hospital on the condition that she remain calm, not get over excited or worked up. Molly was insisting that each of their guests have their own bedroom. Arthur disagreed. He felt that it would best for Lottie and her parents to decide how to handle the sleeping arrangements. Molly would not hear of it. Single people of opposite sex did not share a room under her roof, parents or not.

Arthur had explained that he agreed in principle, but this was an unusual situation. Lottie was an almost three year-old, who was just getting well. She needed both her parents and not to have her routine changed. Molly was adamant. He had walked into the kitchen to try again to make his wife understand when he heard the yard door open and Charlie call out a greeting.

Molly reached the door before her husband and stopped short, moved by the scene in front of her. Her little boy was holding his little girl as she slept on his shoulder with his free hand holding the hand of her granddaughter's mother. That moment in time, that snapshot changed Molly forever. This was a family, not a traditional white veil and flower family, but a family.

Arthur stepped next to his wife hoping to head off any arguments about room assignments, when Molly sighed and spoke softly, "Which room do you want? Your father and I didn't know, so we got a couple ready."

Arthur stood still as Molly led the group into the kitchen. He thought perhaps he had stepped into an alternate universe when he heard his inflexible wife continue.

"We cleared out your old room Charlie, but we also expanded Ginny's room, it is so girly. There is Percy's room, it gets the morning light and looks out over the pond. So any one you choose will be fine." Molly was smiling and gently brushing Lottie's curls off her face.

By the time she had finished, Arthur was at his wife's elbow. He cleared his throat said, "Excuse us for a minute," and dragged his wife into the pantry.

In a hushed whisper Arthur asked. "Would you mind explaining? All you could talk about was separate sleeping arrangement and now you are fine?"

Molly smiled at her husband's confusion. Taking his face in her hands she kissed his cheek and laughed, "They are a family silly man." She left Arthur in the pantry.

Arthur stood in the pantry stunned by his wife and heard his son say, "I think we will stay in my old room if that's alright. I'd like Lottie think of it as her room, too." Arthur still hadn't moved when he heard the stomping of the rest up the stairs. Wiping his hands over his face, he shook his head in wonder and laughed, all he could think was that woman!

For the first day or two Lottie mostly slept and Charlie spent time showing Hermione his childhood home. Hermione quickly realized that the Burrow had been the childhood home for seven children and yet each saw it differently.

For Charlie, it was noisy and he had found nooks and crannies to hide away in when the chaos got to be too much. Charlie spoke of his near hero worship of Bill and the terror inflicted on all by the twins, his most poignant memory was of Ginny being so small and foreign to him. How he would spend his summers home from school building forts for her and reading fairy tale books to his youngest sibling.

Hermione in turn during those long hours of watching Lottie sleep peacefully told Charlie how different her childhood had been. The sense of loneliness and quite that pervaded the Granger household. Her eyes told of the sorrow she and her parents felt with each of her mother's miscarriages and Hermione's drive to make them proud.

The warm days wound around them and as Lottie got stronger, so did they as friends and as parents.

Arthur looked up from the kitchen table as he read the paper and ate his breakfast; the pounding of feet on the stairs reminded him of the years of children racing for dibbs on the bacon. Charlie's laughter filed the room as he entered and greeted his father. Still dressed in his pajama bottoms and an old t-shirt, Charlie set about getting his daughter a cup of juice as per her request. Arthur watched in amazement, was it possible that this was the same broken man that he comforted all those nights ago?

" 'Morning, Pops!" Charlie beamed as he turned to head back up the stairs with the juice in hand.

Arthur looked over the edge of the paper, "Charlie seems fatherhood agrees with you."

Charlie laughed, "Yes, I think it does."

"Daddy!" came from above and Charlie stepped closer to the stairs; shifting on his bare feet Charlie said, "Thanks for having us here, I am grateful for everything."

"That's what family does son." Arthur said to the disappearing back.

Days turned to weeks and Lottie flourished. Hermione mentioned to Charlie that Lottie' birthday was coming up and for the first time in a long time she dared to plan for the future.

"Do you think it might be possible to have a small party for Lottie's birthday? It was always just she and I in Hong Kong." Hermione was anxious to bring it up. They hadn't had a great number of visitors since bring Lottie to the Burrow.

Charlie had been helping out by weeding the garden bed and Hermione was watching as Lottie played with Puffy near the tree. She had spoken softly so that their daughter wouldn't overhear them and be disappointed if a party was not possible.

Charlie had not been paying close attention and had to ask Hermione to repeat herself when he turned around to give her his full attention.

Hermione had to take a deep breath and look away for a minute. Charlie had been working in the sun for a while and his t-shirt was wet from perspiration and clinging. Hermione blushed; working with dragons obviously had its benefits.

Focusing on a spot over Charlie's left shoulder and not on his pectorals, Hermione repeated her request.

"Lottie's birthday is next Sunday and I was wondering if you and your parents would mind having a family party for her?"

Charlie listened to Hermione but was confused; she was staring at something behind him. He turned a couple of time to see what she was looking at. Hermione blushed harder.

"Am I missing something Hermione? Is there a bug on my shoulder or something?" Charlie finally asked.

"What? No, no I'm, well never mind," Hermione stuttered, "I was just wondering if you would be comfortable with the idea of a party for Lottie."

Charlie sat back on his legs and using the hem of his shirt, wiped sweat out of his eyes.

Hermione gave a small hiccup.

Charlie's brow furrowed, "Are you okay?"

Hermione just nodded.

"Sure, I think Mom would love the excuse to pamper our little princess. I appreciate you thinking that I might find it awkward, but I'll have to face them sometime. Just cover my back when your 'armed guard' figure out what happened."

Hermione didn't trust herself to speak quite yet. Charlie had just rubbed his dirty hands on the front of his shirt. It looked like a brass rubbing of his abdomen, worthy of framing.

__

_Finally out of the hospital and on with the fun!_


	14. Chapter 14

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

_This just popped into the story and demanded an audience before I could go on._

Ginny Potter was fretting. Harry had promised to be back from the local pitch ten minutes ago. At this rate they were going to be late for Lottie's party.

Lottie's party, the idea of it started another train of thought in Mrs. Potter's mind. Hermione had a daughter who no one knew about before a few weeks ago. Add to that Charlie is home after years of exile and poof he is Lottie's father. When did this exactly happen?

Ginny smiled as she stopped in mid thought at looked down at her son playing on the floor. He had recently turned two years old and was fascinated with his birthday present from Ron, magical building blocks. He was currently tearing down a lovely bridge.

Ginny was more than curious to finally met the newest Weasley. Her mother had been adamant about the family not visiting while they were still at St. Mungo's and had asked that everyone wait until the party before coming to the Burrow. That had just irritated Ginny to no end. Any information Ginny had been able to piece together did not make much sense. Hermione and Charlie? When did that happen? She and Harry had been waiting to leave on their honeymoon when they had been found. As far as she knew Charlie took off as soon as they returned. Hermione left not soon afterwards for Hong Kong. So where did Lottie fit in?

Ginny was going to find out.

The sun was hiding behind the clouds, peaking out occasionally to warm up the day. It was pleasant in the Burrow's garden and Molly had gone all out for her granddaughter's third birthday. Streamers and banners floated on the breeze around the tables and chairs that set out. Pink gingham bows were wrapped around every vertical surface and buckets of daisies were on each horizontal surface. It was the perfect setting for a little girl's party.

Breaking the serenity of the scene was the guest of honor's hiccupping sobs of "I wanna wear dis!"

Molly Weasley was beside herself. Never in all of her years of mothering had she encountered such a head-strong three year old. Lottie was standing on one side of her father and Molly was on the other side. Lottie having gotten dressed for the party all by herself; had proudly stomped in to the kitchen to show everyone. Her ensemble consisted of a ratty old pair of Wellingtons discarded years ago and one of Charlie's Quidditch jerseys from Hogwarts.

The dirty and ripped jersey puddled around Lottie's feet hesitating her grabbing and lifting it with both hands to walk. It was only when she lifted the jersey that the Wellingtons were revealed.

Lottie's face beamed with pride at her accomplishment and Charlie did not have the heart to scold his daughter.

Clutched in Molly's hand was a color coordinated party dress complete with smocking, lace, and bows. To Molly's horror, Lottie was standing her ground.

"Lottie, dear," Molly tried again, "I think this dress would look lovely on you. Please be a good girl and change out of those rags before the guest arrive."

Lottie's forehead wrinkled, her eyebrows almost touching in a frown as she stared down her grandmother. Taking her thumb out of her mouth with a pop, Lottie pulled on Charlie's pant leg, "Daddy, I don't wanna, I wanna wear yous."

Charlie knew he was screwed. He seriously began to hope for a tornado or earthquake or eclipse, something, anything so that they would have to cancel the whole event. Looking at his daughter and then looking back at his mother his attention was drawn to the white fluttering in the corner of his eye.

Turning to look, he saw Hermione as she entered the room. She had borrowed a dress that sister had left in her closet years ago. The white gauzy dress fit Hermione much better than it had ever fit the athletic build of Ginny. The skirt was full and floated around Hermione's knees as she walked. The v-shaped neckline of the halter bodice was not inappropriate for a family gathering. Charlie noticed the bounce of the single curl that had escaped Hermione's ponytail as she walked towards Lottie.

"Lottie! Who helped you get dress?" Hermione asked her daughter once she realized exactly what she was wearing.

Lottie's thumb once again popped out her mouth and she looked a little worried as she told her mother, "Nobody, I got dressed all by myself."

Hermione's eyebrow rose at the answer. "Well, thank goodness for that because I was going to be very worried if your father had dressed you!"

Charlie's attention was quickly drawn away from Hermione's bare shoulders. "Hey!"

Both Hermione and Molly laughed. Hermione noticed the dress in Molly's hand and surmised the situation. Kneeling down in front of her daughter she asked, "Don't you want to wear Grandma Molly's pretty dress? She made it especially for your birthday."

Lottie frowned again, this time at her mother and shook her head.

Hermione was not worried; getting dressed with Lottie almost always meant compromise. "Right then, how about we strike a bargain. What is your favorite part of the outfit you have on right now?"

Lottie thought for a moment and looking at her mother she lifted the hem of the jersey and showed her mother the boots. Smiling, Hermione nodded, "Alright how about you take off the jersey, put on the dress, and keep the boots."

Lottie nodded and lifted her arms up so her mother could change the items. As soon as Hermione had the jersey off, Molly gasped. Hermione looked down and then looked at Lottie trying not to laugh. "Lottie, what happened to your knickers?"

Very innocently Lottie looked at her mother and answered, "I forgot."

Charlie couldn't help himself, he barked out a laugh. Hermione was biting her lip to keep from joining him, clearing her throat before speaking she very seriously replied, "Well we should go find them before the guest arrive." Snatching up her daughter and the dress she whisked Lottie up stairs just as the first guest arrived.

_Partly based on true events. _

_As I explained then to my mother at least my daughter's shoes and dress matched. _

_The underwear I forgot!_


	15. Chapter 15

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

_I apologize for the long wait. Ron kept me up late at night thinking and finally changed my story round just a bit!_

Ron Weasley stepped into the kitchen just as Hermione was disappearing up the stairs. He was dressed in black and his expression when he saw his brother matched his ensemble.

Charlie's laughter was swallowed when he worked at cataloguing the changes in his youngest brother. Gone in the past four years was the lankly goofy kid brother who always had his mouth full when he spoke. Standing in front of him was a warrior, hardened and sculpted by time and experience.

The formerly playful blue eyes had been replaced by steel surrounded by a fine mesh of lines. Ron Weasley was not the same brother Charlie remembered and for a moment Charlie wished he was facing a nesting Horntail.

Charlie gave a halfhearted smile and cleared his throat. The silence in the room was palpable. Sticking out his hand, Charlie greeted his brother. "Ron."

Continued silence filled the room and Charlie's hand hung between the two men. The sounds from the garden filtering in through the window as the two men stood.

"Daddy, look Momma found my knickers!" Lottie came tumbling down the stairs and slammed straight into Charlie. Ron's vision shifted down and then back up to his brother. Charlie gulped and noticed the steely eyes had narrowed and the shoulders tense.

"Look, Daddy, look!" Lottie was now wearing Molly's dress and enormous Wellingtons. She was proudly showing the world that under the party dress was a pair of white knickers complete with eyelet lace.

Charlie cleared his throat again to keep from laughing, "Lottie, love, I would like to introduce you to another of your uncles." Charlie picked his daughter up and turning towards Ron made the introductions.

Lottie did not seem to notice the menacing expression of her Uncle Ron. "Hello, do you like my dress?"

Ron cracked, his façade of sinister superhero was gone and he smiled. "Yes, I do like your dress, but I think your boots are the best part."

Lottie giggled and squirmed her way down out of her father's arms. Grabbing Ron's hand she began to pull him towards the garden door. "Grandma didn't like my boots; you come tell her its okay." Ron laughed and followed obediently after giving Charlie a looking making it clear that they would talk later.

Hermione was standing in the doorway and saw the entire meeting of the Weasley men that meant the most to her. Tears welled in her eyes, she never wanted to be the reason there was tension between them.

"I'm sorry; he shouldn't have treated you like that." Hermione's voice broke through Charlie's pondering. "I'll talk to him and Harry; they both were always very protective of me. I'll make them understand."

Charlie gave her a soft smile and reached for her hand to reassure her that it was all going to be okay. As they walked together to the garden, Charlie leaned over to Hermione's ear and whispered, "Do you think we can do anything about the Wellingtons?"

Later, when Charlie would think about the rest of the afternoon party for his daughter his overall impression was of walking a field of landmines. Each step had to be carefully thought out and danger lurked all around.

Fortunately, Hermione was standing next to him when Harry arrived with his son and Ginny. Molly Weasley had raised her children well enough not to start a fight at a social gathering, but from the look on Ginny's face, Charlie knew he was in trouble as soon as the guests left.

"Hermione!" Ginny Potter was already at their side. "I promised James that he could play with his new cousin as soon as we got here. Where is your daughter, Charlie?"

"Lottie is following Ron around like a stray pup." Charlie made sure not to flinch when he heard the tone of his sister's question. Experience is a wise teacher, don't show weakness and don't look them in the eye unless you're read to do battle.

James was straining to get away from his mother's grip. Following Uncle Ron was the favorite pastime of all of the Weasley grandchildren once they could crawl. Charlie glanced behind Hermione's shoulder and saw Lottie and Bill's Victorie balanced on either shoulder of their favorite uncle. James quickly attached himself to Ron's leg to complete the picture.

"Hello, old friend," Harry mumbled into Hermione's hair as she hugged his neck and softly sobbed. Ginny and Charlie stood and watched the moment; both were torn between sadness for time lost and joy at the reunion. Charlie spoke first.

"Look Ginny, I know you, everyone has a laundry-list of questions, but it would the world to Hermione and Lottie if we could simply enjoy the party. I promise a no-holds barred truth session later, but for now it is a little girl's third birthday."

Ginny looked at her brother, the one of all of them that she turned to as a little girl lost in the chaos of the Burrow and realized he was now turning to her in need.

"I need to meet my new favorite niece!" and Ginny dragged her brother into the heart of the Weasley chaos.

Charlie had no idea how long he had been talking and laughing when he looked across the gathering and saw Hermione sitting with Harry and Ron. All three were seemed very intent on their conversation and oblivious to the party around them. Charlie's gut clenched, soon if not already, they would know the truth. He watched his little girl twirling in the sunlight, swaying to her own music, her face radiant. It was very hard for him to regret. He regretted how she was conceived but nothing in this universe could make him regret her being here. Charlie knew he would have to answer to Hermione's protectors and possibly the world, but it was a fair exchange to watch Lottie smile up at him.

" Again, again," pleaded Lottie as she pulled on Charlie's shoulders.

"Okay, but this is the last time." Charlie was on all fours giving Lottie a horsey ride, not paying attention to what was in front of him Charlie stopped when his forehead ran into a black boot, the same black boot that had been in the kitchen when Lottie came tumbling down the stairs.

Charlie took a deep breath and gently settled Lottie on the grass. "Lottie, why don't you go find Mum and let Uncle Ron and I talk."

Lottie looked at her father and back at her uncle and barley nodded at the request as she turned to find her mum.

Standing, Charlie brushed the grass from his knees and hands before looking at Ron. He wondered if Ron was going to start with a few well placed punches or simply hex him until he passed out. Either way, Charlie knew he wasn't going to argue, he deserved his brother's anger.

Braced for the inevitable, Charlie looked at his brother looming in front of him and waited. His brother's silence un-nerved Charlie; nothing, no cracking knuckles, no mumbled incantations, nothing but laughter of the party.

With a tilt of his head toward their father's worked, Ron began walking. Charlie stood for a moment not sure if it was really wise to follow his brother. In the mist of the party at least someone might pull Ron off if it got too bloody. Private, however, might be better, wouldn't want to upset the young ones. Charlie opted for private and followed his brother.

Once inside their dad's ramshackle refugee, Ron spoke first. "Thank you for saving her."

Charlie didn't respond. He was still trying to figure out why Harry hadn't joined them.

"Sorry?" Charlie looked confused.

Ron didn't blink, he simple continued, "I know you are the only reason Hermione is alive, if you hadn't done, well what you did, I'm sure…"

Charlie raised his hand to stop his brother, "Wait, where is Harry? And aren't you going to at least wrestle into a headlock while we wait for him?"

Ron shook his head. "Harry is with Ginny, he won't be joining us. But we both feel the same way, you are the only reason Hermione is alive and for that we both are grateful."

Charlie still was having trouble following Ron. "You mean to tell me, both of you just found out that I force myself on Hermione, got her pregnant, and now you are thanking me?" Charlie walked past his brother to sit on the stool next to the workbench.

Ron turned to face his bewildered brother, "Would rather I punch you first, then thank you?"

Charlie looked up, dragging his hand down his face trying to understand. "No, that was what I was expecting, the punching I mean."

"Charlie, you both were going to die, I think anyway that kept that from happening is okay." Ron leaned against the work surface. "I think Lottie is going to be giving you a run for your money soon"

Charlie realized the subject had been changed and the previous topic finished. Accepting that which he did not understand and grateful to be pain-free, Charlie latched on to the new topic of conversation.

"She already has! Did Hermione tell you about her pet dragon in Hong Kong?" Ron laughed and the two brothers quickly lost track of time discussing Lottie's antics.

Only when Hermione opened the workshop door, looking for Charlie, did they realize that so much time had passed. The sun was starting to sink beneath the trees to the west.

"There you are I have calling! It is time to cut Lottie's cake and you need to be there." Hermione was already walking away for the last part.

Charlie got up to follow her when Ron grabbed his arm as he passed. "You should think long and hard about your new family. You know what is like in our world for un-wed mothers and their children, but even more than that, you should keep your family together. Don't make Lottie grow up between you two. Give her the chance to grow with both of you there."

Charlie stopped and stared out the open door, "You mean marry Hermione, if she would have me?"

Ron nodded, "She and Lottie deserve that. I asked her myself earlier, you know, when she told us about everything."

Charlie felt very sick. His world was tilting away.

"You asked Hermione to marry you?" he repeated what Ron had said.

Ron didn't break eye contact despite the look of hate on his brother's face.

"Yes, I told her that I figured a Weasley should make a honest woman of her."

"What did she say?" Charlie truly didn't want to know, but had to ask.

"She said that she didn't want to marry a Weasley she didn't love." Ron's face was completely neutral as if he was waiting for something to click for Charlie.

_I hope it was worth the wait and that my sleepless nights were not for naught._


	16. Chapter 16

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

_This is it. I hope you like it._

The stars were scattered across the dark blue sky above the garden and what was left of the birthday cake was either still on the faces of the Weasley grandchildren or safely stored away in the kitchen. The Weasley children were also scattered. Quite conversations intermingled with crickets as gentle snores of exhausted young party goers gave proof to the success of the event.

All of the children had found laps to curl up on and shoulders that were perfect to rest their heads against as the evening wound down. Molly smiled at the collected group of family. This was her favorite time, everyone together without the chaos of activity. Her heart smiled as she watched Ron manage to balance both a squirming Jamie and Lottie; one on either shoulder. Arthur lifted his wand with a swish and soothing music soon filled the night.

A family tradition was being up-held; Molly and Arthur rose together and began the time honored Weasley family way of ending a family event - dancing under the stars.

Bill with his small daughter in his arms offered his free hand to his wife and the threesome began to sway to the music. Harry looked at Ron and smiled, he quickly reached for Ginny wrapped her up in a tight embrace as they joined the others.

Charlie and Hermione had been quietly sitting next to each other listening to the conversations until the music started. Charlie's stomach had been churning with indecision since his discussion with his youngest brother and watching his family couple off made the churning turn into a torrent.

Ron watched his brother flounder with indecision. If it wasn't so important it would be comical. Clearing his throat and looking expectantly at the two, Ron whispered, "I can manage. Go dance."

Charlie looked at Ron and then at Hermione. She looked pleased. His hand moved of its own volition and found hers. They walked a little ways from the rest and faced each other.

"I guess this is the dance I owe you…" Hermione said only for Charlie to hear. It took a minute for Charlie to realize what she was referring to.

"Oh yeah, I guess it is." His hands slipped around her waist as hers reached for his shoulders. Together they began to sway in time to the music. Hermione's head fit perfectly into his shoulder and Charlie could almost hear the cogs and wheels turning in her brain as they both tried to sort out the day, the night, and their world.

The songs changed but the tempo stayed the same. Stars silently crossed the night sky and sleepy relatives slipped into the darkness to find their beds, but Charlie and Hermione did not notice any of it. For that perfect instant they had created a universe of just them. It wasn't until the music softly faded out that they lifted their heads and took note of their surroundings.

"I didn't see anyone leave." Charlie murmured as loosened his grip on Hermione's waist to turn and look around.

In contrast, Hermione's eyes did not want to open when she responded. She felt as if she had been in an extremely pleasant dream and did not want to wake up. "Hum?"

Charlie's attention centered once more on the head resting on his chest. The fragrance of citrus filled his breath and made his heart speed up. "I said it would appear that we are the last ones at the party."

Hermione gently rubbed her cheek against the soft cotton shirt underneath it. She did not want this dream to end. Charlie moved his left hand up to brush away the curls covering Hermione's brow and continued to sway to an unheard melody.

The night sounds seemed louder and Charlie's mind began to re-engage. All of his thoughts came back to Ron's statement about proposing to Hermione. He had so many questions, but only one that mattered.

"Why did you tell Ron, no, when he proposed to you earlier?" Charlie's voice was a whisper.

Hermione turned her face to look at Charlie, "Because, I don't want to marry him."

Charlie looked away and then back at Hermione's smile, "I don't want you to marry him."

"Good, then that is settled," Hermione smiled softly and started to nuzzle Charlie's neck when Charlie pulled away to look down again.

"If you were to get married, why not Ron? He is a good catch." Charlie countered, like a dog with a bone.

Hermione stopped swaying and removed her arms from around Charlie's neck. She gave him a quizzical look and replied, "Ron is truly a wonderful man and I do love him, however when I get married it will not be to him."

"Oh, really," Charlie's voice was getting louder, "who may I ask will you be marrying?"

Hermione smiled and stepped closer, her hand reaching for Charlie's face. Brushing away the hair from his eyes she paused and then laughed, "You, silly, you."

Charlie grinned and pulled her close. As his lips found hers, he whispered, "Well now that we have that settled."

The night sky was giving way to the first streaks of dawn, when Hermione and Charlie finally made their way inside. Not much had been discussed, and yet everything seemed settled. Getting ready for bed was completely different, shy glances, lingering touches, extra pairs of hands made changing into nightclothes exhilarating. Usually, Lottie slept in the middle of their shared bed, but whoever had put her to bed last night didn't know the rules. Lottie was curled up on the side closest to the door leaving the majority of the bed unoccupied.

Before tonight, Hermione and Charlie had been very circumspect and strictly stayed on either side of their daughter. Looking down at the sleeping child, Hermione whispered to Charlie, "It would be a shame to move her. She looks so peaceful."

Charlie nodded and pulled back the sheets motioning Hermione to slide in next to Lottie. Once she was comfortable Charlie gently, as not to disturb the sleeping princess, lay next to Hermione. Both turned on their sides to face each other working on getting comfortable. Charlie's arm wrapped around Hermione's waist, his hand splayed across her lower back.

Hermione's rested on Charlie's shoulder and pulled him closer, kissing him gently. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The sun was too bright when Lottie tried lifting her mother's eyelid up to see if she was awake. Lottie had tried shaking both her mother and father, but neither one would wake up. The smell of pancakes was overpowering Lottie's self control. She was trying to be a good girl and not get out of bed without telling her mum, but her mum wouldn't wake up!

Pancakes won and Lottie scrambled out of bed and down the stairs. If she was a really good girl maybe Grandma Molly would let her have seconds!

Charlie felt the mattress shift with Lottie's departure and stretching he realized his hand was tucked under something or more importantly, someone. He remembered and grinned into the citrus smelling halo that was once again nuzzled into his chest. Sometime during the night, Hermione and turned in her sleep to face Lottie and was spooning with Charlie. In an attempt to shift his trapped hand, Charlie brushed against Hermione's breast, causing her to shift closer to him, causing his involuntary response of pushing back against her. Charlie silently groaned in his head, he was a normal healthy wizard with the typical morning issues. If Hermione didn't kill him for groping her chest, ramming her bottom with his 'morning glory' would certainly put her over the edge.

Counting to ten and waiting for the attack, Charlie braced himself. He felt Hermione stir and shift as she tuned to face him. Closing his eyes and holding his breath, he waited for the punch or the slap or a well placed knee. Just was he gasped for air, he felt her lips on his and her hands on his face, gently caressing his stubbly beard. It took Charlie a millisecond to process what was happening, before he had the common sense to wrap his arms around Hermione and flip her under him.

"Good morning sunshine," he said between kisses, "where do you think Lottie got off to?"

Hermione required a few more kisses before she could answer. "I smell pancakes."

Charlie nodded and kissed pulled himself up onto his elbows, he didn't want to squash the woman who was such a delightful kisser. While Charlie repositioned himself, Hermione took advantage and pulling her night gown upward, she was able to get one of her legs on either side of Charlie. Both groaned at how wonderful it felt to be so close to each other.

Charlie panicked, he hadn't really intended to wedge himself between Hermione's legs, not that he was complaining. Just as he tried to shift, Hermione pulled down for another heart stopping kiss. Charlie surrendered and stopped trying to fight, the woman was in charge.

Hermione could hear the rest of the household going about their morning routines. Arthur was reading the newspaper headlines to Molly as she made his tea. Part of her knew she should go downstairs and help with Lottie's breakfast, but she just couldn't. All she wanted to do was stay right where she was snogging her daughter's father like a randy teenager. If she were to be truly honest with herself, she desperately hoped they would go beyond a mere snog. Hermione's romantic experience had been limited and she wanted to make up for lost time.

Charlie's body was humming with tension, each and every part of him wanted her, wanted _this_ now. To hell with all of the others wondering where they were. To hell with all of the guilt he had carried around for years. To hell worrying about anything but right here and right now. His t-shirt had found its way to floor along with Hermione's night gown and he was pretty sure her knickers were somewhere at the bottom of the bed. The only thing standing between them and nirvana were his boxers and they were losing ground fast.

Charlie's common sense fought its way back up to the front of his thoughts. "Hermione," he said in small gasps, "are you sure about this?"

Hermione's movement, which had been completely in sync with his, came to a complete stop. She pulled her head to look him in the eye. "Seriously? I have been waiting for three years, six months and a few days for this."

"Three years and six months?" Charlie asked.

"I spend the first three months of being pregnant throwing up - all I wanted was sleep. Once that lovely phase passed, all I wanted was to see you again. So, yes, Mr. Weasley, I am sure about this." Hermione smiled and slipped her hands down his back and under the boxer's waistband.

"Well as long as you're sure." Charlie grinned and reached for his wand.

"What do you need that for?" Hermione whispered in his ear as she discovered how wonderfully, ticklish his earlobes were.

Charlie stopped reaching and looked back at Hermione, "We aren't, you haven't, should we use, you know, protection," his face was now a shade closer to his hair color.

Hermione sighed, "Lottie shouldn't be an only child."

Charlie's face became a complete blank. He was stunned into silence. The implication of Hermione's statement took him to process. He had already committed to being Lottie's father and after last night, he realized being a family with his girls was going to happen. Having more children with Hermione was an unthought-of dream. His hand reached for Hermione's face and he wrapped his fingers in her hair.

"I absolutely agree" and he proceeded to thoroughly agree with her.

Charlie smiled as he pinned the notice to the board in the employee's lounge of the International Welsh Preserve. It read:

_Lottie, Hermione, and Charlie Weasley_

_are pleased to_

_announce the arrival_

_of_

_Caroline Minerva Weasley_

_On_

_Tuesday, March 15th_

_Thanks to everyone that continued to read despite the delay in updates. The story took a completely different twist than I had originally planned and I did lots of early morning thinking. _

_Your support and praise was humbling._

_Thank you._

_Deaudle_


End file.
